¿Y tú quién eres?
by Neus
Summary: A veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, pues puede traer consecuencias inesperadas... Cloud/Tifa y Vincent/Yuffie
1. Día 1: La tragedia

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

_Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo (y corto) fic para compensar la espera de mi Eternal Cycle... Que parece que les cuesta devolverme el PC xD. En fin, esta es una idea que me vino como un "porrazo" de inspiración... Aunque ya me diréis si fue bueno o malo porque yo realmente no lo sé jajaja xD_

_Ya veréis que la idea principal del fic es bastante típica y usada... pero si he usado dos parejas para la historia ha sido para complicarlo y cambiarlo todo más. Comentar que a Vincent y a Yuffie... bueno yo no los veo como pareja (tampoco me desagradan xD) pero sin duda los polos opuestos se atraen... así que los uso para mis maquiavélicos planes, aunque no sé qué va a salir de aquí... xD_

_Por cierto, Marlene y Denzel están desaparecidos en combate en esta historia... Pensad lo que queráis (que están con Barret o lo que sea) porque no va a haber ni una explicación al respecto (aunque bueno, esto de aquí es lo que viene siendo una explicación, ¿no?) simplemente para no llenar la trama de cosas sin importancia. Como ya he dicho será cortito así que hay que concentrarse en lo que importa :D. Y dicho tooooooooooooodo esto allá voy._

Día 1: La tragedia

Vincent seguía mirando a Tifa con esos ojos, que eran capaces de helar la sangre de cualquiera, y ella seguía intentando buscar una excusa para la situación. Pese a que el cerebro de la morena trabajaba a mil por hora barajando ideas, posibilidades, hipótesis varias e incluso algunos teoremas bastante complicados, no había conseguido llegar a las palabras que la sacarían de ese embrollo.

Cloud pasó distraídamente por detrás diciendo aquello que ella debería haber pronunciado:

-Simplemente ella también nos lo pidió...-Tifa volteó a ver a su salvador con una sonrisa, pero él no le prestó la más mínima atención, mientras se dirigía a la barra del bar leyendo algunos papeles que sostenía en la mano. Se produjo un silencio que el mismo Vincent interrumpió:

-Entonces yo me voy...-la camarera volvió a voltear hacia el hombre de la capa roja, algo disgustada.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué!? –él suspiró.

-Prefiero pasar el máximo tiempo posible alejado de...

-¡¡CHICOS!!-se oyó un griterío provinente de la parte de arriba del lugar, tras el cual se oyeron las corredizas de alguien que bajaba por las escaleras. Yuffie se asomó con una enorme sonrisa.-¡Ya me he instalado en mi cuarto!-clamó como si fuera una gran noticia.

-...eso...-terminó Vincent su frase en voz baja señalando a la ninja.

-Vamos Vincent... no puede ser tan malo...-intentaba convencerlo Tifa con una sonrisa algo forzada: Vincent era tan reservado y Yuffie tan... activa que no parecían congeniar, sin embargo...-Bueno, los dos nos pedisteis pasar la noche aquí para ahorraros el tener que pagar un hotel... No podíamos deciros que no...

-Si me hubieras dicho que ella también venía no te lo habría pedido.

-Pero es que ella me lo pidió después...-aquella respuesta hizo que el moreno levantara la vista hacia la joven de Wutai en un gesto rápido y amenazador.

-Entonces me estás siguiendo...

-¿¡Qué?!-se ofendió la ninja-¿¡Por qué iba a seguirte yo a ti?!-el aludido entornó los ojos y dio media vuelta.

-Me voy-cuando dio el primer pasó sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y se encontró con Tifa con cara implorante.

-Por favor... Quédate...-la verdad era que esos dos se llevaran tan mal la apenaba de sobremanera... Habían salvado juntos el mundo, ¿es que no significaba nada eso para ellos?

Vincent no dijo nada, pero no parecía dispuesto a ceder por lo que Cloud, interviniendo a favor de Tifa, dejó de releer sus pedidos y volvió a hablar:

-Tenéis habitaciones separadas, no tiene por qué haber ningún problema.

La joven camarera volteó hacia el rubio con una sonrisa de agradecimiento pero éste tenía sus ojos fijos en su interlocutor. Vincent le devolvió la mirada, volvió a entornar los ojos y se soltó calmadamente del agarre de Tifa.

-Está bien, me quedo.

Todos parecieron alegrarse por esa decisión excepto Yuffie que se llevó las manos a la cintura con una expresión de disgusto en la cara.

-_¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan cerrado y distante?_-pensó mientras bajaba la mirada.-_Siempre me está evitando..._

Después dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras con menos energía que cuando las había bajado, acto seguido se encerró en la habitación que le habían agenciado para terminar sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tan desagradable soy...?-murmuró algo desalentada. Pero de repente sintió como su energía volvía a ella.- Ah, no... El rarito es él, que a penas nunca habla ¡y no sabe hacer más que ir solo a todos lados! Nunca quiere que lo acompañe... ¡pero se va a enterar!-sin darse cuenta había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, pero en ese momento corrió hacia la cama y se subió de un salto.-¡Nadie es capaz de evitar eternamente a Yuffie Kisaragi!-sentenció solemnemente tras lo que empezó a reírse.

En ese momento Tifa pasaba por delante de su puerta por lo que, al oírla reírse con esa energía, no pudo hacer más que sonreír: desde que los niños no estaban parecía que faltaba algo de alegría en esa casa. Cloud era tan... calmado. A veces incluso parecía que medía todos sus actos al milímetro, como si el mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo de la cuenta fuera algo que no iba con él. La camarera suspiró mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Vincent, para asegurarse que estaba todo listo antes de que él se instalara: Cloud había preparado la habitación y parecía haberlo hecho bastante bien. Tifa se llevó las manos a la cintura con una sonrisita:

-Vaya... que apañado...-sentenció al ver la cama perfectamente hecha.-Parece que aún no te acabo de conocer del todo...-aún con las manos en su cintura ladeó ligeramente la cabeza pensando en ello: sí, Cloud era algo reservado a veces y siempre que Tifa le preguntaba algo que a él no le interesaba contar le salía con una de esas sonrisas tan misteriosas suyas...-Tal vez sea mejor esto que nada...-suspiró y volvió hacia el bar.

Mientras en la barra del bar, el cual habían cerrado ese día, Cloud y Vincent conversaban sobre Yuffie:

-Me parece que exageras un poco...-comentaba el rubio con una medio sonrisa divertida dibujada en la cara.

-No lo creo-respondió secamente el aludido para después tomar un trago de su copa.

-Yuffie no es tan mala como la pintas... tan sólo no se calla nada.

-Tú lo has dicho-afirmó Vincent volteando hacia el rubio.-Es incapaz de callarse. Me pone nervioso.

-¿Ah, sí?-se hizo el extrañado.-Pues a mí a veces me da un poco de envidia... Poder hacer y decir lo que quieras sin tapujos...-justo en ese momento oyó a Tifa bajar por las escaleras por lo que volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa algo melancólica. Él nunca había sido capaz de expresarse... ni de hacer lo que realmente quería hacer. Cuantísimos problemas le había llevado eso, y parecía que era incapaz de aprender la lección.-_Sólo con poder comportarme francamente con ella me conformaría..._-pensó algo abstraído de todo lo demás. Cuando Tifa lo miró él retiró rápidamente la mirada y se dedicó a darle otro sorbo a su zumo. Cuando la camarera se hubo metido en la despensa Cloud volvió a mirar a Vincent el cual lo observó como si comprendiera todo lo que le pasaba. Con él, desde luego, no tenía ningún problema de comunicación.

---

Era la hora de cenar por lo que estaban los cuatro sentados en una mesa (Tifa y Yuffie en un lado y Cloud y Vincent enfrente de ellas respectivamente) saboreando el menú que el hombre de la capa roja se había ofrecido a hacer.

-¡No sabía que cocinaras tan bien!-comentó Tifa, con alegría.

-Es normal... siendo Turco tienes que saber hacerte una cena con lo que tengas a mano.

-¿De veras...?-aquel comentario había impresionado aún más a la camarera. Pese a que Vincent fuera más callado y reservado que Cloud parecía que no le importaba contar cosas sobre él o sobre su pasado (siempre que no fueran muy íntimas), por lo que a la morena le daba la sensación que conocía mejor al exTurco que al exSoldado... Suspiró con un deje de tristeza mientras veía cómo el rubio seguía comiendo totalmente abstraído de la conversación.-¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más abierto...?-murmuró sin darse cuenta, aún mirando embobada a su "amigo" de la infancia. Éste levantó la mirada como si aquella pregunta lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos:

-¿Qué...?-Tifa, al verse descubierta negó con fuerza con la cabeza y empezó a reír, nerviosa.

-No, nada, nada... ¡No he dicho nada!-para evitar que su rubio amigo le siguiera preguntando cogió su cuchara, la llenó de sopa y se la metió en la boca, dejándola ahí durante el rato en que Cloud la miró extrañado.

-Vinnie, pásame la sal...-pidió la ninja. El "aludido" ni se inmutó.-Vinnieeeeeeeeeeeee...-repitió con un tono molesto, recibiendo la misma actitud como respuesta.-Pásame la sal, ¿quieres...?-Seguía sin haber reacción por lo que la joven de corta melena decidió levantarse y tomarla ella misma-Eres un rancio, ¿lo sabías?-esta vez recibió una mirada asesina como respuesta, por lo que sonrió interiormente: lo que le gustaba era hacerle reaccionar. Seguidamente volvió a su asiento y empezó a canturrear, de la forma que sabía que Vincent ODIABA.-Vinceeeeee, ¿con qué has hecho esta sopaaaaaa?-sonrió, traviesa, al ver que el hombre de enfrente suyo fruncía levemente el ceño así que siguió canturrendo:-A ver, a veeeeer, déjame adivinar... Seguro que le has echadoooooo... ¡algo de cebolla!-el hombre suspiró, empezando a exasperarse.-¿Ah, no...? Pues quizás... ¿algo de pimienta? ¿Tampoco? Pues entonces... ¿zanahoria? ¿puerro? ¿ajos...? Ah, no eso seguro que no... que los vampiros sois alérgicos...-su sonrisa se amplió al ver que "Vinnie" cerraba los ojos altamente molesto. Que le dijeran que era un vampiro era otra de las cosas que le molestaba, pero justo cuando ella iba a seguir con su tortura sintió la mano de Tifa en su brazo por lo que volteó a verla.

-Yuffie, déjalo... Nos ha costado mucho convencerle para que se quedara, no le hagas arrepentirse...-le murmuró suplicante.

-Pero es queeeee...-siguió con su canturreo a bajo volumen-me irrita verle tan impasible ante todo lo que pasa... Parece que esté muerto...-la camarera le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión pero a la vez le volvió a pedir que lo dejara, aunque fuera por un rato.-Está bieeeeeen...

Cuando terminaron de cenar Vincent y Yuffie se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Cloud y Tifa recogían la cocina. El rubio se ocupó de sacar la basura mientras Tifa fregaba los platos.

Cada uno de los cuatro actuaban ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Por su parte Vincent permanecía sentado en la cama, sumido en la oscuridad de la habitación planeando mentalmente qué debía hacer los días próximos, para intentar dejar de lado en su cerebro la odiosa actitud de la ninja. Sin embargo su querido y apacible silencio se vio interrumpido cuando su "pesadilla" apareció por la ventana.

-¡Hola Vince!-saludó con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué haces?-espetó él con sequedad.

-Pueeeees... como tenías la puerta cerrada con llave he tenido que venir por aquí para hacerte una visita.

-Si tengo la puerta cerrada con llave es porque no quiero TU visita...-recalcó el aludido con la calma que era normal en él. La ninja, omitiendo ese comentario se sentó en el marco de la ventana y dijo sonriente:

-Sabía que te gustaría mi idea...

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un par de minutos. Vincent esperaba que si la miraba con suficiente frialdad la joven de Wutai se daría por vencida y se iría aunque ella lo miraba sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. Todo cambió cuando los ojos del hombre se desplazaron casi imperceptiblemente (no para una ninja) unos milímetros por encima de la cabeza de la joven que seguía en la ventana. Ésta, extrañada por esa reacción volteó para presenciar una lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuantas hay! –se giró ligeramente hacia Vincent de nuevo.-Vinnie, ¡pide un deseo!-luego se volvió hacia aquel regalo de la naturaleza disponiéndose a pedir uno ella también.

Tifa acabó de fregar los platos y se extrañó de que Cloud no hubiera vuelto. Cuando salió a buscarlo pudo verlo desde la puerta disfrutando de la suave brisa que corría a esas horas, por lo que no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su cara. Sólo una inesperada lluvia de estrellas logró apartar la atención de ambos de lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que alzaron la mirada sorprendidos. Individualmente ellos dos también se decidieron a formular algún deseo sin saber que los deseos de los cuatro serían escuchados por la misma estrella, al ser formulados a la vez.

Yuffie, desde la ventana apretó los ojos con fuerza y susurró:

-Deseo, deseooooo... que Vinnie deje de ser tan discreto siempre... ¡y tan cerrado!

Vincent, más escéptico que Yuffie, simplemente pensó:

-_¿Un deseo...? Si sirviera para que Yuffie fuera menos pesada tal vez lo haría..._

Cloud tan solo inspirado por la belleza de aquel suceso murmuró:

-Me gustaría ser capaz de actuar más francamente contigo...

Y Tifa, por su parte, pidió:

-_Me gustaría que Cloud fuera más alegre.. y un poco más abierto a poder ser..._

Medio minuto más tarde la lluvia de estrellas fugaces desapareció sin dejar rastro. Yuffie volteó hacia Vincent el cual le devolvió la mirada gélida que le acababa de dedicar unos minutos antes.

-_Supongo que debe ser una tontería esto de los deseos..._-suspiró ella, al ver que nada había cambiado y se dirigió en silencio de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Cloud por su parte, al terminar la lluvia, se dispuso a volver hacia dentro encontrándose con que Tifa miraba al cielo desde la puerta. El cabello le ondeaba al compás del viento, mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, tal vez por la impresión de aquella inesperada lluvia de cometas. Él se acercó lentamente disfrutando de aquella visión hasta que, al quedar enfrente de ella le dijo con una leve sonrisa:

-¿Vamos dentro?-Tifa pareció salida de un trance, mirándolo sorprendida. Pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió.

---

El silencio invadía la casa indicando que todos estaban durmiendo. Tifa también lo hacía, por lo menos hasta que su sueño fue interrumpido cuando sintió un extraño temblor de tierra. Aunque le costó algo despertarse acabó abriendo los ojos para darse cuenta de que todo estaba en calma.

-_Lo habré soñado_-pensó, tras lo que giró en la cama hasta quedar mirando al techo. Apartó su largo pelo de forma que no le molestara y respiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos intentando volverse a dormir pero al cabo de unos segundos sintió un picor en su mejilla derecha por lo que se rascó cosa que la hizo arañarse.

-_¡Au! No creía tener las uñas tan largas..._-se quejó mentalmente, pero cuando iba a mirarse la mano oyó un grito agudo. Habría jurado que era Yuffie si no fuera porque no sonó "tan" agudo como para venir de una mujer. Extrañada corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió para después mirar a los lados. Al ver a Cloud en el lavabo mirándose horrorizado se extrañó. Él volteó a verla al escuchar sus pasos y dijo:

-¡Vincent...!

Tifa se paralizó durante un par de segundos, pero luego volteó esperando encontrarse con el hombre de la capa roja tras de sí (pese a que eso de ignorarla a ella como si no estuviera había sido un gesto algo grosero por parte de Cloud). Cuando hubo comprobado que no había nadie más todavía le desconcertó más la actitud del rubio. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos el uno al otro, como si esperaran que pasara algo, hasta que se oyeron unos pasos por detrás. Antes de que la camarera atinara a voltearse el joven de Nibelheim gritó, todavía más horrorizado y señalando detrás de Tifa:

-¡¡TÚ!!

La morena volteó para encontrarse con Yuffie y con su cara de sorpresa (que venía siendo la combinación entre tener los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca igual de abierta, y el cuerpo paralizado). Antes de que Tifa pudiera preguntar nada Cloud pasó por su lado apuntando a Yuffie de forma amenazadora con su dedo y gritando como un loco:

-¡TútútútútútútúTÚ!

La camarera se extrañó por la actitud casi psicópata de Cloud por lo que se acercó, lo tomó por los hombros y le dijo con voz dulce:

-Cloud por favor, cálmate...-a ella le extrañó oírse la voz TAN ronca... ¿a caso se habría resfriado? Aunque bueno más que ronca sonaba profunda...

Sus temores se identificaron cuando Cloud y Yuffie voltearon a verla con cara de susto (más todavía, si eso era posible) y el primero le dijo:

-Vale... ¿¡Y tú quién eres?!

El descaro con el que había pronunciado esas palabras le dolió de sobremanera, por lo que frunció el ceño intentando contener sus lágrimas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Cloud? ¿Tal vez eso era una pesadilla?

Otros pasos interrumpieron el silencio que se acababa de formar. La morena volteó a ver a la cuarta persona que había en la casa y no pudo evitar ahogar un grito al verla: ella misma caminaba por el pasillo mirándolos a los tres con cara de pocos amigos, como si estuviera enfadada.

-¡¡Ajá!!-bramó Cloud con energía, llamando la atención de los demás:-¡Entonces tú eres Tifa!-dijo señalándola.

Su primera reacción habría sido decir algo como "¿Te ha costado mucho averiguarlo?" pero la aparición de ella misma la había impactado demasiado por lo que Cloud siguió hablando, señalando a Yuffie.

-¡Y tú eres Cloud!

Aquello fue el colmo, a la vez que fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta a Tifa qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Desde cuándo ella era más alta que Cloud...? ¿Y desde cuándo... tenía una garra dorada en la mano derecha? Levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia aquella Tifa que se la devolvió entornando los ojos, tal vez a modo de sorpresa.

El silencio que se acababa de formar sólo se vio interrumpido por las campanadas del reloj que indicaban la medianoche.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Lo admito... esto iba a ser un ONE SHOOT pero se me ha alargado más de la cuenta... (bueno el capítulo ya se ha alargado más de lo que tocaba así que...). Es que esto de no tener mis fics empezados para continuarlos me hace entrar ansia de escribir... ¡Y encima sólo escribo paranoias raras!

Aviso que, al contrario que los demás fics, este lo iré colgando a medida de que escriba los capítulos (ya que en principio no tendrá más de tres supongo que podré terminarlo sin problemas... jajaja) así que los reviews me ayudarán a alentarme para escribir o para hundirme en la miseria más profunda de donde solo saldré para colgar los fics que tenga acabados y que hayan pasado determinados tests de calidad... xD

¡Ah! Por si no lo habéis terminado de ver, este fic va por días, así que las campanadas de medianoche implican un cambio de día, y por tanto de capítulo... Nada, forma parte de mi paranoia :D


	2. Día 2: Las consecuencias

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

_Vale, para que nos aclaremos... ahora cuando diga el nombre solo de alguien, por ejemplo el de Cloud es que me estoy refiriendo a él (esté en el cuerpo que esté xD) y cuando hablo de "el cuerpo de..." es que hablo del cuerpo en sí (sea quien sea que haya dentro). ¡Espero que no os suponga mucho lío!_

Día 2: Las consecuencias

Tifa permanecía paralizada desde su posición (y desde su "nuevo" cuerpo) intentando asimilar lo sucedido. Según el "cuerpo de Cloud": el cuerpo de Yuffie "contenía" a Cloud... Ella, Tifa, estaba metida inexplicablemente en lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de Vincent (realmente no creía que le hiciera falta un espejo para comprobarlo) y su propio cuerpo parecía estar "poseído" por Vincent. Por lo tanto dentro de Cloud debía estar...

-Yuffie...-murmuró mirando el cuerpo del rubio mientras éste reía con orgullo ante sus brillantes deducciones. La ninja la miró con aquella expresión tan característica suya borrando cualquier duda al respecto de que eso fuera una tomadura de pelo.

Luego volvió la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo que la seguía mirando desde dos metros de distancia. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima empezó a palparse el pecho (estaba plana como una tabla de planchar) y casi sin darse cuenta fue bajando hacia el estómago (duro como una piedra) hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de sus muslos, donde sintió que había algo que desde luego NO debía estar ahí. Apartó las manos con una rapidez admirable mientras un temblor exagerado se apropiaba de ellas.

-No puede ser verdad... estoy teniendo una pesadilla horrible... sí es eso...-seguidamente pasó por al lado de su propio cuerpo y se dirigió a su habitación (la suya como Tifa, no como Vincent) donde se dispondría a dormir para volver las cosas a la normalidad...

-Vaya... qué mal se lo ha tomado...-comentó Yuffie alzando una ceja para después volver la mirada hacia las dos chicas que tenía delante: Vincent se miraba las manos, como si en ellas estuviera la respuesta a ese extraño suceso, mientras Cloud entraba en su propio cuarto a la vez que tomaba la palabra:

-De acuerdo, sea lo que sea que nos haya hecho esto me voy a buscarlo y a deshacerme de él...-cogió el mango de su espada y, al levantarla, le venció (tal vez por primera vez en toda su vida) la fuerza de la gravedad por lo que acabó estampado contra el suelo.

-¡Ey! ¡Cuidado con mi cuerpo!-se quejó Yuffie, alterada al ver su propia cara contra el frío suelo tras una caída tan tonta.

-¿Qué demonios...?-se enfadó el "rubio" (aunque ya no lo era).

-¿Por quién me tomas...?-siguió quejándose la ninja.-¡Yo no soy una bruta como tú, que puedes levantar esa espada de 10 toneladas!-Cloud volteó a mirar su propio cuerpo.

-No sé luchar sin mi espada...

-¿¡Y contra quién pretendes luchar?! ¿A caso crees que una bruja del futuro nos ha hechizado para conquistar el mundo o alguna tontería semejante?

Vincent, mientras, seguía "explorando" (sin pasarse, todo sea dicho) su nuevo cuerpo. Pese a que era el más familiarizado con eso de cambiar de cuerpo (debido a Chaos y todo eso) nunca había adoptado la apariencia de una mujer por lo que había decidido investigarlo a fondo para después poder usarlo bien (ya que esa era la norma número uno de los _cuerpocambiantes_). Aún y así había notado que le costaba caminar debido a sus largas y estilizadas piernas (¿de verdad con eso se podía mantener el equilibrio?), y sobretodo debido a un claro sobrepeso en la parte frontal del torso (¿¡DE VERDAD se podía vivir con eso?!). Una vez dio la "exploración" por concluida decidió tomar parte en la pelea entre Yuffie y Cloud que consistía en hablar los dos a la vez, produciendo la extraña, y a la vez verídica, sensación de que no se estaban enterando de lo que estaban diciendo. Agudizando un poco el oído se entendía a la voz de Cloud hablando a gritos de una antigua receta que le había enseñado su abuela, mientras la voz de Yuffie no dejaba de hablar de los enemigos a los que Cloud había plantado cara.

Entre los gritos, sus nuevos atributos, y su corto y descubierto camisón, Vincent perdió los estribos por lo que cerró la puerta del cuarto de Cloud (donde él mismo estaba metido, aún sentado en el suelo), tomó por la muñeca al sorprendido cuerpo del rubio para meterlo en el cuarto de Yuffie, cerrarlo de un portazo y él volver a la habitación que le habían agenciado para dormir un rato (esa le parecía la idea más sensata en ese momento) no sin antes envolverse con una o dos sábanas que había en el armario.

---

La luz de un nuevo día se filtró por los párpados de Tifa haciéndole abrir los ojos. Se quedó estática durante los primeros cinco segundos tras los cuales levantó la mano derecha, para mirársela comprobando así la dura y cruel realidad: la zarpa dorada seguía ahí. La camarera se planteó la situación: se había despertado ya 10 veces en toda la noche deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar en su cuerpo de nuevo y esas mismas 10 veces se había llevado un chasco. Así pues decidió que era hora de asumir que por muchas veces que se durmiera para después volver a despertarse NO volvería a su cómodo y confortable cuerpo. No es que el de Vincent fuera incómodo ni nada parecido... ¡pero no era el suyo! Y eso ya era suficiente.

-_¿Por qué me haces esto...?_-le "dijo" a alguna clase de fuerza superior.-_Yo nunca me he quejado por nada... Mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña, mi pueblo lo quemaron a los 15 años y no me quejé... aunque bueno, sí que tomé unas pequeñas represalias... reventando algunos reactores con un grupo terrorista y esas cosas que hace una cuando está un poco enfadada... ¡Pero NO me quejé!_-hizo una pequeña pausa mental empezando a plantearse si no era peor aquello de haberse unido a un grupo terrorista pero decidió dejar de pensar en ello para continuar su conversación con aquel ser superior sacado de la nada (ya que en su mundo no existe ninguna religión).-_¡Bueno! Lo importante es que tampoco me quejé cuando acabé metida, todavía no sé cómo, en una pelea a vida o muerte contra Sephiroth y un enorme meteorito... Y tampoco me quejé cuando la pobre Aerith fue atravesada como una brocheta delante de mis narices... (aunque ahí te pasaste un poco todo hay que decirlo...). Y todavía más increíble: ¡NO dije nada cuando Cloud se alejó de mi misteriosamente ocultándome su misteriosa y MORTAL enfermedad! Entonces... ¿¡Por qué me haces esto?! (sí... AHORA SÍ me estoy quejando, ¡que lo sepas!)_

El maquiavélico y retorcido plan de Tifa consistente en recriminar mentalmente a la nada su situación actual se vio interrumpido cuando el cuerpo de Cloud entró en su cuarto dando nerviosos saltitos y gritando con una voz algo aguda:

-¡Tifa, Tifa! ¡¡¡Dime que tienes guantes de goma sin usar en el bar!!!

-¿Guantes de goma...?-se sorprendió.-¿Para qué...?-empezó a preguntar dirigiendo su mirada a una ceñuda y profundamente sonrojada Yuffie detrás del alborotado cuerpo de Cloud.

-¡Rápidoooooo!¡Que no me aguanto!-gritó la propia ninja, dejando de lado su extraño bailoteo para tomar a Tifa del brazo y llevarla corriendo escaleras abajo.-¡Necesito ir al baño!-informó finalmente.

La camarera empezó a buscar los guantes de goma intentando evitar bloquearse ante los nuevos datos que le había proporcionado su amiga. Una vez se los hubo dado siguió a sus dos compañeros escaleras arriba a la vez que formulaba aquella pregunta que la estaba empezando a carcomer:

-¿Para qué queréis los guantes...?

-¿¡Cómo que para qué?!-Yuffie se detuvo en medio del pasillo, volteando con expresión de incredulidad hacia el cuerpo de Vincent.-¡¡No pienso dejar que mi cuerpo toque nada raro!!

Tifa intentó atar cabos en su cabeza. De hecho todo empezó a tomar forma mientras, entre saltitos, Yuffie se colocó una venda en los ojos y Cloud (cada vez más sonrojado ante la situación que estaban viviendo y un poco ofendido por el hecho de que Yuffie hubiera llamado "algo raro" a una parte de su cuerpo) se puso los guantes antes de entrar en el baño. La joven se sintió paralizada al imaginarse la situación que se estaba viviendo dentro de esa habitación en ese mismo momento (con sus debidas censuras, claro).

Cuando la puerta se abrió el cuerpo de Cloud salió disparado de allí llorando hasta abrazarse a Tifa, que lo recibió sorprendida.

-¡¡Aaaaah, Tifaaaaa!! ¡Ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vidaaaaaa!-de fondo se podía ver el cuerpo de Yuffie visiblemente ofendido por los comentarios de su propietaria (es decir, la propia Yuffie) por lo que la camarera sólo atinó a decir.

-Vamos, mujer... no será para tanto...-el cuerpo de Cloud dejó de abrazarla para mirarla con lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que sorprendió a Tifa que no había visto nunca al rubio llorando.

-¿¡Qué no es para tanto?! Cuando te toque a ti ya verás, ya...

-¿Eh...?-justo en ese instante, casi como fruto de una maldición, a ella también le entraron ganas de ir al baño por lo que palideció ante la idea de tener que pedirle a Vincent que la ayudara...

Media hora más tarde los cuatro habían pasado por esa experiencia que preferían no recordar (¡tan sólo de pensar que se volvería a repetir más adelante les quitaba las ganas de beber nada!) por lo que se encontraban reunidos en el bar (tomando algo de comer) dispuestos a barajar ideas respecto a su situación: como antes encontraran una solución mejor.

Aquella reunión habría parecido de lo más normal para cualquier visitante, si no fuera por el hecho de que el cuerpo de Vincent no llevaba su capa (a Tifa le agobiaba llevar tanta ropa) y sobretodo porque el cuerpo de Tifa estaba envuelto por unas cuantas capas de ropa consistentes en el camisón que llevaba puesto cuando sucedió todo, con un mono (de los que Cloud usaba para arreglar a Fenrir) encima, y dos sábanas cubriéndolo casi por completo. Realmente, si Vincent se encontraba incómodo con poca ropa, el tener un cuerpo que resultaba tan provocativo todavía lo hacía tener ganas de cubrirse más.

Ignorando la extraña afición de Vincent de taparse con todo lo que encontrara Cloud seguía insistiendo en su idea de que un malvado enemigo les había hecho eso para debilitarlos:

-Tal vez haya sido un subordinado de Sephiroth... o una extraña enfermedad creada por el Planeta debido a nuestra intensa, a la vez que heroica, lucha contra todos los enemigos que atentaban contra su bienestar...

-O tal vez tú hermano secreto que resulta ser un chico con poca ropa (y tendencia a llevar tanga, maquillaje en tonos rosados y los muslos al aire) que tiene miedo a morir solo y pretende hacerte la vida imposible sólo porque tiene celos de que vivas más que él...-interrumpió Yuffie, ajena al hecho de que en un mundo paralelo podría haberse dedicado a escribir historias para cierta empresa llamada Square Enix en ve de formar parte de ellas...

Sus tres compañeros, también ajenos a ese hecho, la miraron como si acabara de decir la tontería más grande del mundo.

-Eso es todavía peor que la idea de las brujas...-opinó Cloud, molesto.-De hecho, no serviría ni como trama para una película de domingo por la tarde-añadió con algo de desacierto.

-¿¡Algún problema con mis ideas?!-recriminó Yuffie.

-Bueno... después de luchar contra un psicópata con el que habían experimentado desde antes de nacer para ser una máquina de matar, que decidió invocar una piedra enorme para que nos aplastara y poder convertirse en un dios... La verdad es que tú idea es un poco floja, Yuffie...-defendió Tifa, evitando preguntarse cuál sería "la idea de las brujas".

-¿Entonces tú que propones?-espetó la ninja.

-Eh... ¿yo?-la joven miró a su alrededor, algo insegura, sólo para encontrarse con las miradas expectantes de todos que la hicieron poner más nerviosa, haciéndola sonrojar:-Bu... bueno... Puede que forme parte de los experimentos que Hojo llevó a cabo con Vincent y Cloud...-aventuró, por decir algo.

Los aludidos se miraron mutuamente mientras Yuffie, totalmente incapaz de reaccionar al ver lo "adorable" que se veía Vincent sonrojado, parecía no haber asimilado aún la frase que acababa de pronunciar Tifa (seguramente por estar demasiado ocupada babeando).

Las miradas de Vincent y Cloud lo decían todo:

-_¿De verdad crees que Hojo pudiera ser tan retorcido como para pensar eso?_-decía la del espadachín.

-_Seguro_-le respondía la del pistolero, incapaz de decir frases muy largas aún sin hablar.

-_¿Entonces... el MAKO y las células de Jenova han interactuado de alguna forma con... lo que sea que te hiciera a ti para cambiarnos los cuerpos con Yuffie y Tifa?_-Vincent dudó unos segundos antes de lanzar la mirada-respuesta.

-_Es posible..._

-Chi... ¿chicos...?-murmuraba Tifa, totalmente ajena a la interesante conversación privada que Vincent y Cloud estaban llevando a cabo. Teniendo en cuenta que Yuffie seguía en estado de shock a causa del sonrojo anterior del cuerpo de Vincent, la camarera se sentía algo aislada de los hechos importantes (que realmente no sabía cuáles eran...) Al voltear hacia Yuffie y al ver la mirada tan intensa (y algo pervertida) que el cuerpo de Cloud le profesaba se sonrojó de nuevo, provocando que Yuffie se sumiera más en sus propias cavilaciones y creando así un círculo vicioso del que les costaría lo suyo salir.

Tras una hora en la que Cloud y Vincent acordaron, a través de su idioma de miradas, que el cielo era azul, la hierba verde, el sol brillaba y de que DEFINITIVAMENTE era poco probable que Hojo hubiera incluido un cambio de cuerpos fortuito en sus experimentos; y Yuffie y Tifa salieron de su estado de shock mutuo, los cuatro decidieron seguir barajando posibilidades... por separado.

-Está visto que los cuatro juntos no llegamos a ningún acuerdo-explicó Cloud.-Y no creo que sirva de mucho quedarnos todo el día pensando...

-Bueno, yo no tengo nada que hacer...-dijo Yuffie desperezándose, recibiendo en el acto una mirada amenazante de Vincent que la acusaba de haberlo seguido-...en este cuerpo... quiero decir. ¡En el mío sí que tendría muchas cosas que hacer por aquí, que para eso he venido!-se justificó rápidamente mientras pensaba en el miedo que daban las miradas asesinas de Vincent en el cuerpo de Tifa...

-Entonces... ¿qué hacemos?-dijo con algo de inseguridad la camarera.-No podemos salir a la calle porque si nos ve alguien que nos conozca...-se produjo un silencio en que a los allí presentes les dio un escalofrío sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de ser descubiertos (aunque a Vincent no se le notó). La ninja, en ese preciso instante, pareció tener una idea.

-¡Tengo una idea!-afirmó para alejar cualquier clase de duda al respecto.-Podemos seguir pensando en nuestra situación en grupos de dos...

-¿En grupos de dos?-se extrañó Cloud.-¿Qué diferencia supondría eso...?

-¡Pues mucha!-aseveró con energía.-¡Tifa y yo pensamos mejor las dos juntas y SOLAS!

-¿Eh...?¿Yo...?-se señaló la morena al verse implicada en aquel asunto.

-¡Claro que tú, mujer! Vamos, vamos...-la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró escaleras arriba mientras les gritaba a los chicos:-¡Y recordad que si os acercáis se nos va la inspiración!

Así fue como Yuffie y Tifa acabaron encerradas en la primera habitación que la ninja encontró abierta. Ésta, al verse sola con el cuerpo de Vincent sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-¿Yu... Yuffie?-se asustó la camarera al ver aquella expresión tan aliena a ese cuerpo.-¿Has encontrado la forma de solucionar este embrollo?-supuso, ilusa, totalmente alejada de los verdaderos planes de su amiga.

El cuerpo de Cloud en ese instante cambió su sonrisa maquiavélica por una más pícara, mirando a Tifa intensamente y llevando su mano a la cremallera de su jersey para después empezar a hablar con un tono provocativo:

-¿No tienes calor... Tifa?-en ese momento el rubio se mordió el labio mientras entornaba los ojos de una forma increíblemente sensual.

Aquella situación le hizo pensar a la camarera, en un primer momento, que estaba inmersa en uno de aquellos sueños que tenía de vez en cuando (aunque en ninguno de ellos Cloud era tan atrevido) cosa que le hizo empezar a meditar en qué momento exactamente se habría dormido. Unos segundos más tarde su cerebro atinó a recordar que quien llevaba ese cuerpo en esos instantes era Yuffie por lo que empezó a plantearse sus razones para actuar de esa manera. Tan sólo al verse reflejada en el espejo que había a un lado lo comprendió: parecía que la intrépida ninja pretendía hacer que Tifa se quitara la camiseta para verle el torso a Vincent. Justo cuando la camarera iba a recriminárselo el cuerpo de Cloud se acercó a ella, haciéndola quedar entre él y la pared mientras se bajaba milimétricamente la cremallera.

-Vamos... no seas tímida...-le susurró al oído, provocando un brusco escalofrío en su compañera, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para intentar volver a colocar las ideas (y las hormonas) en su sitio.

-_¡Ay, madre! ¿Por qué Yuffie tiene que tener el cuerpo y la VOZ de Cloud? Y todavía peor... ¿cómo es que es capaz de recrear (e incluso MEJORAR) mis sueños más... "dulces"?_-meditó, incapaz de usar la palabra "calientes" aún en sus pensamientos.-_Espera... esto no está bien..._-finalmente se decidió a hablar:-N... no... No podemos hacer esto... ¡es su intimidad! Imagínate que ellos intenten hacer lo mismo...-dijo en un intento de hacer recapacitar a su compañera.

-¿Ellos...? Vamos, si Vincent no hace más que taparse con todo lo que encuentra... Y tampoco le va a pedir a Cloud que se desnude para él...

-¡C... Cloud tampoco haría eso!-intentó defender la indefensa muchacha, cosa que provocó una extraña sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

-Vamos, Tif... Compréndeme... Tengo a Vincent contra la pared totalmente asustado y a mi merced... ¿y tú pretendes que me controle?

La primera reacción de la camarera fue pensar _"Pero es que no es Vincent, ¡soy yo!"_ aunque una segunda idea le vino a la mente de repente, borrando por completo la primera:

-¿¡Pero es que a ti te gusta Vincent?!-gritó totalmente incrédula.-Y... ¡yo pensaba que os odiabais!

Aquello pareció molestar ligeramente a la ninja que finalmente se separó de ella y se dirigió a la otra punta del cuarto:

-Yo no le odio... es él quién lo hace... Tan sólo porque pretendo hacer que reaccione de alguna manera... De hecho hasta hoy pensaba que tenía alguna clase de parálisis facial-se giró a verla.-¡Pero tú haces que se vea tan vivo y expresivo...! Que no he podido evitar pensar que tal vez podríamos aprovecharnos un poco de la situación...-se sentó de espaldas a Tifa con la cabeza baja por lo que la joven no pudo evitar acercarse a ella para consolarla.

-Bueno... tal vez tengas razón. A mi también me gusta ver a Cloud tan alegre e incluso atrevido...

-¿¡Entonces nos aprovechamos?!-se alegró repentinamente la ninja, interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-No-negó al más puro estilo Vincent.

-Euhm... ¿has vuelto a tu cuerpo, Vinnie...?-se produjo un cruce de miradas hasta que Tifa no pudo contener la risa.

-¡Claro que no...!

En el despacho de Cloud estaban el espadachín y el pistolero, totalmente ajenos a que sus cuerpos por poco protagonizaban una escena digna de un yaoi (o por lo menos algo parecido...). El cuerpo de Yuffie registraba todos los papeles pertenecientes a sus pedidos ya que tenía la sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto.

-Sé que había algo importante que debía recordar...-murmuraba para sí mismo.-Pero ahora no sé el qué...

Vincent, por su lado, observaba a Cloud desde un rincón mostrando un gran interés por lo que hacía pese a que no decía nada. Al cabo de un rato el espadachín, incómodo por sentirse observado volteó para preguntar algo irritado:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-... No estoy acostumbrado a verla tan calmada-explicó secamente Vincent.

-Ahora mismo no estoy muy calmado que digamos...-respondió su interlocutor después de unos segundos que usó para intentar averiguar de qué hablaba.

-Lo es... para ella-señaló.

Cloud suspiró: era verdad que él no iba gritando ni pegando botes por toda la casa como haría Yuffie, y seguramente ver el cuerpo de la ninja comportándose como él debía ser algo extraño para Vincent, pero seguía sin entender el porqué tanto interés al respecto:

-¿Te molesta que sea así...?

-No...-contestó secamente.-Me extraña simplemente...

-Entonces deja de mirarme tan fijamente...-pidió el "rubio" sonrojándose ligeramente.-Me pone nervioso tu mirada...-el pistolero soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-La mía... ¿o la de ella?

-Eso no importa-dijo Cloud frunciendo el ceño, algo molesto, volviendo a voltearse.

Empezó a remover distraídamente los papeles de encima de la mesa para disimular su incomodidad.

-Conozco esa mirada-le llegó la voz de Tifa desde atrás, pero él no se giró.

-¿Q... qué mirada...?

-He notado cómo me miras desde que estoy en este cuerpo... Sobretodo cuando no parece que sea yo quien está en él...

-No sé de qué me hablas...-espetó, casi sin darse cuenta. Escuchó otra carcajada detrás suyo.

-Ahora incluso intentas negármelo... ¿tan sólo porque tengo su aspecto y su voz?

Cloud entornó los ojos: verdaderamente nunca le había hablado abiertamente de sus sentimientos a Vincent, pero tampoco se lo había negado nunca. Y ahora, tan sólo por ser "Tifa" con quién hablaba... lo negaba todo y se ponía nervioso. Suspiró, pensando que tal vez esa sería una buena oportunidad para empezar a actuar francamente con Tifa (aunque de momento fuera Vincent el que estuviera "detrás") así que se pensó las palabras que debía decir y cuando estuvo seguro de su guión volteó hacia el cuerpo de Tifa:

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo...

-¡¡CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUD!!-su propio cuerpo se le lanzó encima dejándolo paralizado por completo.-¡Tengo que ir al baño otra veeeeeeeeeeez!!-gritó con esa voz aguda que le quedaba tan mal a ese cuerpo.

Tras otra bochornosa ronda en que los cuatro aprovecharon para ir al baño decidieron preparar algo decente para cenar (ya que no habían comido en condiciones). La cena transcurrió sin incidentes y de hecho casi sin conversación ya que cada uno se encontraba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos:

Cloud seguía molesto por la forma en que lo había cortado Yuffie algunas horas antes, cuando iba a empezar a sincerarse con Tifa (o con su cuerpo por lo menos...). Por lo que el joven le lanzaba miraditas asesinas a su propio cuerpo mientras comía.

Tifa también miraba el cuerpo de Cloud, pero al no poder evitar la escena que había vivido con él por la tarde... Sin embargo se reprochó al recordar que no era Cloud quien actuaba sino Yuffie por lo que volteó a ver al propio espadachín que, como otras tantas veces, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando hacia otro lado como para mirarla a ella... La joven volvió a voltear hacia el cuerpo del rubio que en ese instante le volvía a dedicar una pícara mirada, por lo que Tifa frunció el ceño a modo de reprimenda. Después se apenó: ¿aquello sería lo más parecido a llamar la atención de Cloud a lo que podía aspirar?

Yuffie comía mientras de vez en cuando miraba el cuerpo de Vincent el cual, no sabía muy bien porqué, se dedicaba a hacer muecas varias mirando a todos lados. Esa era una situación bastante divertida, sobretodo cuando logró hacerlo sonrojar de nuevo al cruzarse sus miradas.

Finalmente, el pistolero, seguía mirando el cuerpo de Yuffie que ya no parecía tan sereno como antes (debido a las miradas asesinas que lanzaba hacia el cuerpo de Cloud). Aquello le hizo dibujar una serena, pequeña y a la vez involuntaria sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando Vincent se dio cuenta de aquel gesto bajó la mirada y se dedicó a comer sin más. Él ODIABA profundamente la actitud de la ninja... entonces ¿por qué sonreía al ver que su cuerpo había recuperado parte de esa actitud? Y lo que más le preocupaba: ¿por qué le sentaba tan mal verla tan serena y calmada? En ese momento se levantó sin decir nada, recogió sus platos y se dirigió a su habitación en silencio para dormir, como más tarde harían los demás:

Ese día ya habían experimentado demasiado las consecuencias de su extraño cambio.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo... xD Estoy empezando a pensar que no tendrá sólo tres capítulos aunque de los cuatro no pasa ¡SEGURO! Este capítulo ha tenido bastante más humor y algo de romance (y situaciones subiditas de tono jajaja o un intento desesperado de Yuffie, por lo menos).

Como curiosidad: la escena de ir al baño no estaba incorporada en el primer "esbozo" del fic... pero me di cuenta de que era algo inevitable en su situación (pese a que en el juego nunca vayan al baño... ¡eso no significa que aquí no lo hagan!) y ahora paso con unas aclaraciones que ME VEO OBLIGADA a hacer:

Primero de todo aclarar la frase de Yuffie "¿A caso crees que una bruja del futuro nos ha hechizado para conquistar el mundo o alguna tontería semejante?" clara alusión al Final Fantasy 8... No es que el juego o su trama no me gusten, simplemente quería mandar un guiño con respecto a ese juego (¡que me encanta, claro!). Es normal que a Yuffie y a los demás les parezca una tontería todo eso de las brujas y demás... Ya que en su mundo no existen jajaja. Y luego la alusión a Kuja del Final Fantasy 9... lo mismo... ¡así como lo han descrito no impone respeto ni impone nada! Pero a mi el juego (y Kuja también) ¡me encanta! Que conste... xD

Y después de mis comentarios y aclaraciones... ¡os toca a vosotros opinar! ;)

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RainMaccloud:** Voi-là! ¡La reacción de Vincent...! ¡¡Ninguna!! Bueno, puedes contar que se inspecciona el cuerpo como reacción si quieres... Jajajaja. Aunque bueno lo de envolverse con todo lo que pilla también puede contarse como reaccion.

**Aurenare:** Jajajaja, veo que te apuntas a todo, ¿eh? ;D Yuffie o te encanta o la odias... tiene ese grandísimo don... Y esas grandísimas ideas que solo ella tiene (bueno de momento me va para guionista de Square jajaja). Pobre Cloud, lo que tiene que aguantar en su cuerpo...

** Pennyxz:** ¡Gracias por el review! Aquí has tenido una ración más, pero aún queda, ¿eeeeh? ;)


	3. Día 3: La visita

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

Día 3... en el Séptimo cielo (La visita)

Yuffie permanecía sentada en el suelo de aquel despacho observando cómo su propio cuerpo rebuscaba histéricamente entre los papeles de las mesas del lugar. Aún resultaba una sensación algo extraña el verse a una misma desde fuera pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer (ya que Tifa y Vincent estaban en el baño pasando la mala experiencia de por la mañana). En un momento determinado Cloud, harto de no recordar algo que creía que era importante, empezó a despeinarse con las manos, desesperado. Cuando paró, aún con el pelo de Yuffie completamente descolocado, siguió buscando por lo que la ninja, ante esa falta de atención hacia su pelo, decidió quejarse:

-¡Oye! ¡No me despeines!

-¿Eh?-el aludido volteó a verla con cara de no saber de qué le hablaban, por lo que la ninja tomó un espejo cercano y se lo plantó en la cara, para mostrárselo.

-¡He dicho que no me despeines!

Cloud, lejos de tener la intención de volver a peinarse, se quedó mirando aquel espejo sorprendido. Al cabo de unos segundos tomó un mechón, lo separó de los demás y lo dejó caer en otro sitio. Cuando éste cayó, el cuerpo de Yuffie tomó una expresión todavía más sorprendida, haciendo enfadar más a su propietaria.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces?!-Cloud entonces alzó la mirada hacia la ninja con una pequeña sonrisa y contestó:

-No sabía que el pelo hacía eso...-la joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Hacer... EL QUÉ?

-Uhm...-el espadachín volvió a toquetear el pelo de la ninja mirándose al espejo, tal vez buscando la expresión adecuada:-Revolverse-concluyó decir.

-... revolverse...-repitió Yuffie, incrédula.-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-Cloud la volvió a mirar y negó levemente con la cabeza, con una expresión divertida por la "acertada" expresión, por lo que la joven de Wutai entornó los ojos.-¿Entonces... según tú... tu pelo no se "revuelve"?-su interlocutor volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras se volvía a mirar al espejo y a juguetear con el pelo de su nuevo cuerpo. La ninja, harta de esa actitud, le hizo tomar el espejo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para empezar a despeinar su rubio cabello. Luego miró a Cloud el cual le mostró el espejo para que viera que todo el cabello había vuelto a su sitio como por arte de magia.-Lo habré hecho muy flojo...

Yuffie volvió a revolver el pelo de Cloud con todas sus fuerzas para luego ver en el espejo que todos y cada uno de sus cabellos habían vuelto a su posición inicial, y casi más en punta que antes. Luego miró al espadachín a los ojos durante un largo minuto tras el que decidió formular aquella pregunta que no podía evitar que se le viniera a la mente:

-¿Cuál es tú problema con la gravedad?

Aunque esa cuestión no recibió respuesta ya que en ese momento Tifa y Vincent entraron en el despacho. La primera sugirió ir a desayunar, oferta que sólo aceptó la ninja pues Cloud decidió seguir revolviendo papeles mientras que el pistolero lo observaba.

-Qué raros son estos dos cuando se ponen...-comentó el cuerpo de Cloud mientras se dirigían a la cocina a por un café.

-Es raro que Cloud esté tan alborotado... Debe olvidarse de algo realmente importante-respondió a modo de "defensa" la camarera.

Cuando se hubieron servido sus respectivas tazas hicieron un largo silencio en el que se vieron envueltas por el aroma de su bebida, aunque había un toque desagradable...

-¡Puaaaaj!-exclamó Yuffie haciendo una mueca de disgusto.-¡¡Huelo a hombre!!

-¿Eh...? ¿A... hombre...?-repitió Tifa sin entender, o NO queriendo entender.

-¡Claro! ¡Este cuerpo lleva 2 días sin lavarse!-la ninja se volvió a oler, pero esta vez con cautela. Luego levantó la mirada hacia su interlocutora, con esa sonrisa pícara suya:-Creo que necesitaremos darnos un baño...

-¿Ah sí...?-la camarera se empezó a oler: primero desde lejos y luego más de cerca. Puso cara de extrañada y finalmente dijo:-Pues yo huelo la mar de bien... Creo que incluso mejor que hace dos días...

-¿¡QUÉ?!-se ofendió Yuffie, viendo sus planes tirados por el suelo... una vez más. Tomó el cuerpo de Vincent por la ropa y se dispuso a esnifarle el cuello. Al cabo de 5 preocupantes minutos en los que Tifa permaneció estática y altamente sonrojada, la joven de Wutai se separó con su cara de pervertida:-Es verdad... hueles a perfume de hombre o algo así...-declaró haciendo ademán de volver a acercarse.

-¡Yuffie!-gritó Tifa a modo de reprimenda. Parecía que algo estaba dispuesto a "cobrar vida" por debajo de su ombligo si volvía a tener el cuerpo de Cloud olisqueándole el cuello.

-Vale, vale, ya paro...-el verse privada de poder oler a Vincent le hizo recordar a la ninja sus planes frustrados de ducharse con Tifa por lo que la miró con rencor mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Eso hizo que un nuevo plan se dibujara en su mente.-Tif... ¿me pasas eso de ahí?-dijo con una voz inocente señalando a espaldas de la camarera. Ésta, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su amiga volteó a ver, gesto que la ninja aprovechó para verterle su taza de café en la cabeza. El cuerpo de Vincent pareció sentir cada gota recorrerle el pelo y después la espalda por lo que volteó lentamente, con la mirada encendida.

-YUFFIE...-murmuró con voz profunda y pronunciando cada una de las letras, cosa que hizo que la ninja sintiera cómo se le ponían los pelos de punta (sí, todavía más...): era hora de volver a usar el aspecto de Cloud a su favor.

-Tifa... Tifa lo siento-puso cara de pena mientras le agarraba con fuerza el brazo.-No pensaba lo que hacía, de verdad...-añadió con pose desvalida.

Aquella táctica pareció funcionar ya que la camarera dejó su ira a un lado y se dedicó a mirar cómo el café se derramaba por toda su ropa, resignada.

-Bueno, esto con un bañito se soluciona-dijo la ninja poniéndose en pie dibujando una sonrisa: tal vez no pudiera hacer que la fuerza de la gravedad volviera a la cabeza Cloud, pero había podido contra lo que fuera que había permitido estar a Vincent 30 años encerrado en un ataúd sin ducharse y salir de ahí sin oler mal.

-Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Vincent...-se apenó Tifa: si ya era suficientemente desagradable aquello de tener que ir al baño en un cuerpo ajeno no quería ni imaginarse lo que supondría tener que dejar que su propio cuerpo la bañara.-_Bueno, tampoco puede ser tan malo_-se animó al pensar que al fin y al cabo, bañándose a sí misma, no podía pasar nada raro.

La luchadora siguió avanzando inmersa en sus pensamientos, ajena a las quejas de Yuffie, que efectivamente pretendía que Tifa se bañara CON ELLA. Tan sólo un sonido que ninguna de las dos supo identificar las hizo detenerse:

-¡¡¡$%&#$%&# $%&#$%&# $%&#$%&#!!!

-¿Te has dejado la cafetera encendida?-preguntó Yuffie tras un breve silencio.

-No...

De repente oyeron a alguien golpear con fuerza la puerta del bar por lo que decidieron ir a abrir encontrándose ahí la razón del extraño ruido:

-¿¡QUÉ $%&# ESTABÁIS HACIENDO?! ¡¡LLEVO TRES $%&# MINUTOS AQUÍ $%&# Y NADIE ME ABRÍA LA $%&# PUERTA!!

-¡Cid!-gritaron las dos a la vez.-¿Porqué no has usado el timbre?-añadió Tifa, con una mueca de incomprensión. El piloto la miró durante un largo minuto con la boca abierta. Sólo reaccionó cuando notó que se le iba a caer el cigarro, así que le dio un mordisco y se decidió a hablar:

-¿Qué $%&# te pasa?

-¿Eh...?-se sorprendió la aludida, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Cloud... o más bien hacia su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su error: Vincent nunca habría preguntado, y Vincent NUNCA habría hecho muecas. Inmediatamente, intentando enmendar su desliz, recuperó una expresión neutral en su rostro y miró a Cid en silencio, cosa que pareció tomarse como respuesta, por lo que se decidió a contestar él también:

-¡Los timbres son una $%&#! ¡En mi vida he usado uno, y en mi vida lo usaré!

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron sin palabras ante la extraña manía del piloto aunque supusieron que, como él siempre solía estar bramando algo, la gente lo oía venir desde lejos y le abría la puerta.

-¡¡$%&#!!-se quejó, de repente.-¿¡No me dejaréis pasar o qué?!

Mientras en el piso de arriba Cloud permanecía estático desde hacía medio minuto. Vincent lo observaba también estático (era su actitud normal) desde dos metros más atrás. Cuando el cuerpo de la ninja logró salir de su trance gritó de una forma bastante habitual en él:

-¡Cid!

El espadachín parecía haber reaccionado al oír los berridos del piloto en el piso de abajo: era ESO de lo que se estaba olvidando.

-Oh no, oh, no, oh no... –empezó a balbucear, nervioso.-¿Por qué ahora...?

Había acordado con Cid que lo ayudaría con una misión, y sabía que ese era el día acordado (o lo hubiera sabido, si no se hubiera olvidado) pero en esas circunstancias... Fue entonces cuando reaccionó y salió corriendo hacia el piso de abajo viendo que sus sospechas eran ciertas: el piloto le hablaba de una forma ininteligible (tan normal en él) al cuerpo de Cloud de una misión que efectivamente Yuffie ni sabía de qué iba, por lo que Cid se estaba enfadando:

-¿¡Es que hablo en $%&#, O QUÉ?! ¡¡Quedamos que hoy vendrías a hacer la ·$%# misión de los $%&#$%&# para que yo no $%&# en el ·$%&# y todos nosotros pudiéramos $%&#$%&#!!

-Ah... bu...bueno...-Yuffie decidió hacer ver que lo había entendido pero cuando volteó hacia las escaleras y vio a Cloud no pudo evitar mostrar su alegría ante su salvación:-¡Clo...! Quiero decir... ¡¡YUFFIE!!-abrió los brazos y se acercó hacia su propio cuerpo tomándolo de los hombros y acercándolo al enfadado piloto.-¡Mira, Cid! ¡¡Es Yuffie!!-le comentó alegremente, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de todos los presentes (por parte de Cid por no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, y por parte de Cloud y Tifa por lo mal que estaba disimulando la ninja. Vincent simplemente observaba la escena desde las escaleras sin reaccionar... como siempre). Sin embargo, en un intento desesperado de arreglar la situación Cloud se vio obligado a reaccionar:

-¡Claro que soy Yuffie... –dudó unas milésimas de segundo antes de acabar la frase-pelopincho!-terminó su gran actuación con una mueca de evidente enfado con las manos en la cintura y levemente inclinada hacia delante. La propia Yuffie y Tifa se impresionaron ante las dotes de actuación del espadachín, pero decidieron seguir su ejemplo (sobretodo debido a la mirada asesina que Cloud le estaba lanzando a la ninja).

-Ja, ja, ja-rió la joven de Wutai de forma exagerada, aunque pretendía ser convincente.-Claro, Yuffie, ya sabemos quien eres...-inmediatamente decidió cambiar de tema.-Resulta que Cid me estaba hablando de cierta... euhm...-dudó un poco, al no saber si la información que tenía era cierta (intentar encontrar las palabras con sentido en una frase de Cid era harto difícil, y luego juntarlas para que formaran una frase todavía lo era más)-¿misión...?-concluyó con la esperanza de que esa fuese la palabra correcta.

-Aaaaaaaaaah... es verdad... ESA misión de la que nos hablaste ayer y de la que NO te habías olvidado, ¿verdad, Cloud?-dijo el espadachín de forma algo exagerada.

-Síííí... esaaaaa...-contestó Yuffie de la misma forma. Cid por alguna extraña razón parecía como hipnotizado por esa conversación, y Tifa no podía intervenir simplemente para no salirse de su papel de Vincent así que el espadachín siguió explicándose:

-ESA en la que tú y Tifa teníais que salir a buscar unos cuantos objetos en unas antiguas ruinas de los Ancianoooos... –hizo una pausa tras la que recordó añadir-¿verdaddddddd...?

-Euhm... sí-respondió la joven secamente, esta vez, retomando su papel de chico duro.

-Pero creooooooooo-siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de lo tonto que empezaba a sonar ya ese tono (si es que no lo hacía desde el principio)-que será mejor que vaya yo contigooooooo...

-Uh... Mejor no-respondió la ninja, contenta de tener por una vez la voz cantante.-Prefiero ir con Vincent-sonrió mirando pícaramente a Tifa.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo?!-saltó de repente el cuerpo de Yuffie, con su típica voz aguda.-¡Soy yo la más adecuada para ir contigo!

-¡¡$%&#!!-intervino Cid, algo disgustado.-¡De eso ni hablar, $%&#! ¡No hay sitio para niñas malcriadas como tú en la misión! ¡¡¡$%&#!!!!-Cloud lo miró con un pequeño enfado, pero sin sentirse ofendido como se suponía que debía ser ya que la acababan de insultar. Ante ese gesto, Yuffie altamente disgustada, le dio un pisotón, para que reaccionara.

-¡¡AU!! ¿¡Pero qué...?!-al cruzarse con la mirada de la ninja comprendió por lo que volteó hacia Cid, dispuesto a quejarse:-¡¿A quién llamas tú niña malcriada?!

El piloto miró a Cloud durante largo rato mientras tomaba su cigarro y exhalaba el humo que había en su boca. Tras una pequeña pero intensa reflexión concluyó:

-¿Te ha venido la regla o qué...?

-¿¡Qué?!-el espadachín abrió mucho los ojos al encontrarse de cara con ese planteamiento por lo que volteó hacia Yuffie y gritó, un "pelín" histérico:-¿¡ME HA DE VENIR LA REGLA?!-su cuerpo lo mandó callar con un gesto tras el que miró a Vincent en las escaleras y gritó lo más calmadamente que pudo:

-¡Tifa! ¿Qué haces ahí...? ¿Qué tal si te llevas a Cid a la cocina y le preparas... un café?

El pistolero, desde su posición, entornó los ojos pero pareció decidir que prefería fingir que realmente era Tifa a que Cid se enterara de lo que había pasado por lo que se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras Yuffie empujaba a Cid para que lo siguiera. Una vez estuvieron los tres solos, dejaron de lado aquella mala actuación que estaban llevando a cabo (excepto Tifa, que a penas se había movido un ápice desde que había empezado a actuar) y empezaron a discutir a base de susurros:

-¿¡Se puede saber qué clase de pregunta es esa de si me tiene que venir la regla?!-quiso saber la ninja.

-¡Pues una bastante importante, teniendo en cuenta que estoy en TU cuerpo!

-Chicos, no os peleéis... tenemos que mirar porque Cid no sospeche nada...-intentó intervenir Tifa, sin éxito alguno.

-¡No sufras que ya se me ha ido! ¡En realidad soy yo la que tengo que aguantar el "saludo" de tu "amiguito" cada mañana y no me quejo!-los jóvenes de Nibelheim se miraron una milésima de segundo y luego se sonrojaron de forma preocupante mientras retiraban la mirada.

-Yuffie, por favor... Eso no es importante...-intentó amenizar Tifa la discusión.

-Está bien... Entonces lo importante es actuar bien para que Cid no sospeche nada...-se calmó finalmente Yuffie.

-Pues actúa bien y dile que seré yo quién vaya contigo en la misión-dijo Cloud llevándose las manos a la cintura, en un gesto nada habitual en él. Se produjo un pequeño silencio tras el que la ninja preguntó:

-¿DE VERDAD tú en un caso NORMAL dirías de ir conmigo a la misión...?

Aquello dejó sin palabras al espadachín. Intentó decir "sí" sin éxito alguno, después lucho contra natura para asentir con la cabeza, también sin resultados. Ya en un intento desesperado probó de pronunciar alguna sílaba que le valiera "mí, tí, lí, dí..." pero ninguna le salió. Finalmente suspiró y dijo:

-No...-cosa que produjo una leve sonrisa en el cuerpo del rubio.

-Pero con Vincent sí que dirías de ir, ¿verdad? Sería de lo más normal...-Cloud asintió, sin entender mucho el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Entonces... ¡le diré que voy con él!

-Iré yo-sonó de repente la voz de Tifa, profunda y solemne. Todos voltearon a ver a Vincent que había salido de la cocina.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres venir conmigo...?-se impresionó Yuffie, sintiendo como la actitud del pistolero la empezaba a cautivar: por primera vez en la vida no la evitaba. Casi podía sentir como una lagrimilla estaba a punto de formarse en su ojo.

-No pienso dejarte sola con mi cuerpo-repuso el cuerpo de Tifa, para disgusto de la joven de Wutai que empezó a plantearse si Vincent sabía cuáles eran sus planes para con su cuerpo. Sin embargo decidió disimular, haciéndose la ofendida:

-¿Pero tú que te piensas que le voy a hacer a tu cuerpo?-el aludido tan solo señaló lo que antes había sido su propia cabeza, que aún seguía chorreando café por todos lados. Aquello en parte calmó a Yuffie, ya que Vincent ni se planteaba los pervertidos planes que ella tenía para él, pero por otro lado... ¡aquello le daba la razón al pistolero para no querer dejarla a solas con Tifa! La joven ninja se mordió el labio, gesto que todos entendieron como un "No me queda otro remedio..."

-Pues si vas a salir tendrás que cambiarte-habló de repente Tifa dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de Vincent.-No te preocupes, que buscaremos algo que te cubra...

El pistolero pareció ceder por lo que Cloud y Yuffie se quedaron a solas. Segundos después Cid salió de la cocina algo más relajado tras haberse terminado su café.

-¡¡Maldición!!-bramó.-¿¡Es que no vas a ir a prepararte, ·$%&#$%%?!

Ambos miraron al piloto algo asustados durante los segundos que tardaron en comprender que "·$%&#$%%" iba dirigido a Cloud.

-Ah... sí... ya voy...

Los dos subieron al piso de arriba para que el espadachín pudiera colocarle los complementos de su vestimenta a Yuffie tales como: la hombrera y las capas de los brazos. La ninja no entendía para qué servían esas capas pero supuso que, al tener que repartir paquetes en sitios con climas tan distintos, ese atuendo sería el más cómodo: en lugares cálidos tendría calor en un brazo y una pierna pero en los otros estaría bien, y en un sitio donde hiciera frío se le congelarían dos de sus extremidades pero las otras dos estarían calentitas. Orgullosa de su "maravillosa" deducción Yuffie permaneció encerrada en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su cara hasta que Cloud le indicó que tomara su espada (al no poderla levantar él, sólo podía señalársela).

-No pienso coger eso... Yo sólo lucho con mi Shuriken.

-¿Y no crees que a Cid le resultará extraño que vayas con un Shuriken en ve de con TU espada?

-Pero yo...

-Cógelo-le llegó la voz de Tifa desde atrás: tal y como la morena le había prometido a Vincent lo había vestido con uno de sus trajes más cómodos y cubiertos que venía siendo el que llevaba cuando descubrió que Cloud sufría de geoestigma.

-¡Yo no sé usar esa tabla de planchar para golpear a enemigos!-exclamó orgullosa de su extraña comparación.

-Yo me ocupo de eso-en ese momento Vincent sacó de entre la falda y el pantalón su pistola, que la llevaba escondida. Tifa habló en ese momento ilustrando la situación:

-Como lucho con los puños Cid no se extrañará de verme sin armas... y tampoco me registrará para ver si llevo alguna pistola, además de que aunque Vincent esté en mi cuerpo aún puede usar su arma sin problemas.

-Ajá... ¿entonces pretendéis que yo lleve este armatoste inútil tan solo de adorno?-preguntó la ninja, irónica señalando la espada de Cloud.

-Si no la llevas sospechará-apuntó el espadachín.

-Está bien...-suspiró la joven de Wutai para luego acercarse a la espada con algo de respeto.

Tomó el mango e hizo una fuerza descomunal para levantarla (ya que era la que necesitaba normalmente usar aunque sólo fuera para arrastrarla). Al olvidarse de que ahora tenía la fuerza del rubio lo que consiguió fue levantar en un movimiento rápido la espada sobre su cabeza e incluso algo más atrás por lo que terminó con la espada clavada en el suelo y ella en una ridícula posición digna de alguien que quisiera bailar limbo.

Cloud se llevó la mano a la cara al verse a sí mismo en esa situación por lo que tomó sus propias manos e hizo que Yuffie soltara la espada para luego empujarla hacia delante, haciendo que su cara quedara estampada contra el suelo. Cuando al fin consiguió levantarse y recuperar la dignidad el cuerpo del rubio tomó la espada, esta vez teniendo en cuenta su nueva fuerza, y se la colocó en la espalda sin decir una palabra. Luego salió por la puerta sin más, ignorando por completo una pequeña gota de sangre que le salía de la nariz. Los demás, tras unos segundos, decidieron seguirla hasta donde Cid ya estaba berreando:

-¿¡Se puede saber qué ·$%&# estabais haciendo?! ¡¡En el maldito tiempo que llevo aquí habría hecho construir a mis ingenieros cinco naves!!-se quejó.

-¿Y para qué quieres tú cinco naves...?-se quejó Yuffie, lejos de plantearse que aquello pudiera ser tan sólo una forma de hablar.-Si tuvieras cinco cuerpos aún lo entendería, pero siendo sólo uno...

Mientras Cloud y Tifa se planteaban si aquella era la mejor ocasión para hablar de tener "otros cuerpos" Vincent la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró hacia fuera para partir al fin, y hacer que Cid se callara.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Sí... lo sé.. dije que el fic iba por días... Y va a ir por días!! Los dos siguientes capítulos seguirán siendo el día 3... MUAJAJAJAJA (es que cada vez me alargo más y... u.u"). Ya dejo de decir cuantos capítulos tendrá porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea... Yo voy escribiendo y que salga lo que mi imaginación quiera...

Por cierto, ¿os ha gustado la visita de Cid? xD Se la dedico a Aurenare que siempre me ha ayudado mucho con sus reviews en mis fics, un pequeño homenaje en el que Cid no hace sólo de piloto... (bueno tampoco es que haya hecho mucho pero ha tenido sus momentos... se hace lo que se puede xD)

Uhm... ah, y para ls que me habéis hablado del tema de los baños... Eso viene en el siguiente capítulo así que estad atents (Tifa se tiene que lavar el café que AÚN tiene en el pelo... jajaja)

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Pennyxz: **No te vuelvas loca mujer, que lo que pretendo es que os riáis, no mandaros al manicomio!! (Aunque tendré que empezar a plantearme si una cosa no va ligada a la otra...) Aquí tienes otro capítulo largo así que no puedes quejarte, eh? ;) Y con más Cloud pervertido, Vincent súper tímido, etc. etc... Vamos un caos, todo jajaja.

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu: **Bueno bueno, aquí he vuelto! :D Pues sí, parece que van a bañarse... y que Tifa no puede escaquearse (necesita un baño urgente!). Tal vez tome alguna de tus ideas pero no sufras que si lo hago te lo dedicaré (mi mente está pensando aúúúúúún... MUAJAJAJAJA) Y si querías referencias a los "atributos" has tenido una muy ligera de los de Cloud (cuando Yuffie habla del "amiguito" que la saluda cada mañana... xD en fin, sin comentarios) Ya veré si llevo esto a un tono más adulto o lo mantengo light (según me de, pero no va a llegar a ser ni lime, eh? xD)

**RainMaccloud: **Pobre Tifa, respeta demasiado la intimidad de Cloud y Vincent que se deja pasar las oportunidades por delante... Pero qué se le va a hacerrrr? Y ya ves, el fic se va alargando y alargando... Y esto es un no parar (empezó por ser one shot, después le puse 3 capítulos, luego 4, luego 5 y ahora pienso que serán 6... en fin...) pero mientras os guste será todo un placer seguir con este fic :D

**rukiachan25: **El cuerpo de Cloud sigue con sus miradas pervertidas... si es que Yuffie es un no parar! Pobre Cloud... (o pobre Tifa?) Y a ver si se sinceran o qué pasa... Porque esto se alarga y cada vez está más lejos el final!

**Aurenare:** Sí, ya sé, ya sé... toda intervención es poca... Pero al verte por aquí (osea firmando en este fic) se me ocurrió la idea de meter a Cid berreando e ignorando las cosas raras que hicieran los cuatro (al fin y al cabo a él lo que le interesa es que le ayuden! Le da igual el rollo que se lleven esos cuatro... jajaja) ¡Ah! Y no sufras que yo no me parezco a Yuffie, por si lo has pensado, pero tal vez me salga tan bien... porque me recuerda a mi hermano que es un nervio andante (aunque Yuffie tiene muchísima más gracia que él xD que a mi ella me cae bien). Y bueno la historia va "degenerando" a su ritmo (aunque también puedes pensar que lo que pasa es que estoy humanizándolos mucho... jajaja) pero espero que te siga pareciendo igual de divertida! Que para eso está jajaja


	4. Día 3: El baño

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

Día 3... en el Séptimo cielo (El baño)

Tifa seguía mirando encarecidamente el punto en el que las siluetas de Cloud, Cid y su propio cuerpo habían desaparecido. Justo en el momento en el que las había perdido de vista había empezado a sentir de nuevo las gotas de café goteando por su cabello y por su espalda.

-¿Crees que habría sido mucho pedir que Vincent me bañara antes de salir...?-preguntó con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose tonta por no haberlo pensado antes. Cloud entonces reparó en la situación en la que se encontraba la morena, así que decidió preguntarle.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tienes la cabeza llena de café?

-Yuffie me lo ha tirado por encima...-la joven luchadora volteó con cara de pena y los ojos chiribiteantes, expresión que en Vincent quedaba, como mínimo, estrafalaria. El cuerpo de la ninja suspiró, decidido a no preguntar por las razones de aquel acto y le propuso:

-En todo caso... puedo bañarte yo.

-¿Q... qué?¡¿TÚ?!

-Claro... No creo que Vincent tenga algo que yo no haya visto antes...-explicó, haciendo sonrojar a su compañera.-_O por lo menos, eso espero..._-pensó sin borrar esa media sonrisa de su cara, evitando por todos los medios imaginarse el resultado de los experimentos de Hojo en el cuerpo de Vincent.

-Ah... pero yo... Bueno Yuffie me dijo...-empezó a balbucear la morena: en ese momento se empezó a plantear si no habría sido mejor la propuesta de Yuffie de bañarse juntas... Tal vez tuviera el cuerpo de Cloud pero era Yuffie al fin y al cabo... ¡Que el propio Cloud tuviera que bañarla era algo que la sobrecogía de sobremanera!

-De paso tú también podrás lavarme a mi...-añadió él intentando amenizar el momento: si la cosa era recíproca no sería tan incómoda (a parte de que él estaba deseando darse un baño también, todo sea dicho)

-Ah... bueno...-se "rindió" Tifa.-Supongo que no nos queda otra, ¿no?-sonrió levemente.

---

Cloud llevaba quince minutos peleando con la ropa de Vincent, intentando quitársela, cosa que le hizo pensar si todo aquel arsenal de cierres tan bien apretados no estarían intentando ocultar algo horrible debajo... Sólo para quitarle la garra había necesitado 10 minutos enteros, y en ese momento se encontraba peleándose con el segundo zapato metálico. Cuando al fin logró quitarle el calzado miró a Tifa desde lejos intentando averiguar por qué punto exacto debía empezar a desabrochar botones...

Media hora más tarde el cuerpo de Vincent estaba desnudo, al fin, y el de Yuffie tirado por los suelos agotado por tanto esfuerzo. El segundo levantó la mirada, revisando a su compañero de arriba abajo, tras lo que se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados:

-Pues al final no escondía nada raro bajo tanto cierre...

-Cloud, por favor... ¿podrías...?-Tifa permanecía de pie con cada músculo de su cuerpo (o mejor dicho del de Vincent) en tensión mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

-Ah, sí... perdona...

El espadachín tomó por una mano y la espalda a Tifa para acompañarla a la bañera (que se había llenado en lo que le quitaba la ropa a Vincent). Una vez estuvo dentro y se aseguró de que la espuma la cubría por completo la hizo abrir los ojos.

-Uf... qué mal lo he pasado...

-No te preocupes... A partir de aquí será rápido.

Y tan rápido fue que antes de que la luchadora pudiera decirle algo ya tenía el cuerpo de la ninja frotándole, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, el torso.

Las sensaciones en ese momento eran extrañas: en un principio sintió como si estuviera espiando un momento de intimidad (seguramente inexistente en una situación normal) de Yuffie y Vincent, por lo que cerró los ojos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no fue más que un grave error pues, en ese momento en el que no veía a la ninja, y sabiendo que era Cloud quien la estaba llenando de "caricias" (o de frotaciones) pudo notar perfectamente cómo algo decidió moverse en el agua, más concretamente algo entre sus piernas.

-_Oh, oh... Esto está empezando a ponerse feo..._-pensó Tifa cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si ejerciendo alguna clase de presión con los párpados pudiera hacer volver a aquella parte de su cuerpo a su posición original.-_Está bien... viendo que no me haces caso, haz lo que quieras..._-una vez hubo comprobado que la psicología inversa tampoco funcionaba decidió alejar su mente de ahí: pero su mente no parecía dispuesta a contribuir a la causa así que le hizo recordar las insinuaciones que le hizo Yuffie el día pasado con el cuerpo de Cloud... y también los 5 minutos que había pasado ese día con el mismo cuerpo de Cloud oliéndole el cuello.-_Esto no ayuda..._-le dijo a su perversa mente.

Definitivamente algo había cobrado vida por la parte baja de su torso y Tifa no sabía cómo volverlo a dormir. ¿Cantándole una nana, quizás...? Frunció el ceño mientras sentía como las manos de Cloud se deslizaban hacia el punto clave. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión como si eso fuera a evitar que la descubrieran.

-_Duérmete niño, duérmete ya..._-cantaba interiormente la morena.-_Que sino el coco te comerá..._-en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que pensar que alguien fuera a "comerse" ESO no ayudaba en absoluto. De repente las manos de Cloud se detuvieron en su trayecto, y salieron del agua. Tifa abrió los ojos para ver al cuerpo de Yuffie sonriéndole.

-¿Q... qué pasa?-preguntó altamente avergonzada.

-Nada... sólo me estaba fijando...-hizo una pausa en la que entornó los ojos, como pensando cómo decirlo:-En lo extraño que se ve Vincent así.

-¿Cómo... "así"?-preguntó, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Haciendo gestos con la cara.

-Ah... ¿gestos...? Ya...-pese a que sonó decepcionada, por dentro sentía un alivio momentáneo que no supo cómo agradecer, por lo que decidió seguir la conversación por ese camino, intentando ganar tiempo para resolver su "pequeño problema".-¿Crees que sería mejor que actuara más parecido a él...?

-¡En absoluto!-negó con energía.-A mi ya me gustas tal y como eres.

Aquello produjo un largo y tenso silencio en el que Cloud se acababa de percatar de lo que acababa de decir, y Tifa sólo intentaba asimilarlo. El espadachín empezó a planteárselo:

-_¿Qué clase de efectos secundarios tiene esto del cambio de cuerpo como para que me haya hecho decir ESO?_-se sonrojó levemente, mientras dejaba notar la tensión en sus facciones.-_¿O tal vez es simplemente que como estoy hablando con el cuerpo de Vincent me resulta más "fácil" decirle las cosas...?_-frunció el ceño.-_DEMASIADO FÁCIL me está resultando decirle las cosas... ¡Esto no debería haber pasado! Arréglalo, Cloud... Arréglalo...._-entornó los ojos hasta el punto de casi cerrarlos intentando buscar alguna idea ingeniosa que lo ayudase. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su cabeza sólo atinó a pensar:-_¡Mierda! ¿Qué clase de cerebro sin neuronas tiene Yuffie? Con la de ideas ingeniosas que se me ocurrían cuando la vida del grupo dependía de mi..._-Tifa no reaccionaba, pero no parecía que la frase de Cloud la hubiera asustado, por lo que empezó a plantearse levemente:-_¿Y si... y si pudiera aprovechar este momento para abrirme a ella...?_-cuando estaba empezando a decidirse a hacerlo el teléfono sonó. Al cuerpo de la ninja se le hinchó una vena en la sien derecha.

-Esto... Cloud... Deberías ir a atender el teléfono-le murmuró Tifa al ver que no reaccionaba.

El susodicho se levantó y se dirigió a su despacho, tomó el teléfono y gritó:

-¿¡QUÉ $%##~$%$ QUIERES?!-eso era lo mínimo que se merecía quien quiera que lo hubiera interrumpido en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

-¿¡Qué $%&# te pasa, ·$&#~?!-escuchó al otro lado del teléfono la voz de Cid.-¿Qué $$%&# maneras son esas de hablar, ·$%&#?¡Que no se te ·$%~ entiende!

-Ah... perdón...-dijo Cloud, debido más a la confusión de que Cid dijera eso de esa forma de hablar, que porque realmente lo sintiera.

-¡¡MALDICIÓN, $%&#!!¡Por un momento tú voz ha sonado a fumadora compulsiva!

-Eh... ¿de esas que llevan una cajetilla de cigarros en la oreja para que cuando se les acabe un cigarro puedan meterse otro en la boca...?-consiguió preguntar Cloud tras recordar porqué el piloto le hablaba como si fuese una mujer.

-¡EXACTO!-en ese momento se escuchó a través del auricular como Cid exhalaba el humo de su cigarro, orgulloso, sin darse cuenta de la clara referencia hacia su persona.

-Ehm... lo que tú digas... ¿por qué has llamado?

-¡·%&·$ ES CIERTO! ¡Tan solo quería deciros que hemos perdido el rastro de Cloud y Tifa y que no los esperéis para cenar, $%&!

-¿Q... qué?-palideció el espadachín al escuchar que SU cuerpo se había perdido.-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso?!-se alteró finalmente.

-¡Simplemente era para que no os preocuparais si veíais que no volvían!

-¿No crees que puedo preocuparme más si sé que NI TÚ sabes dónde están que si veo que no vuelven para cenar...?-preguntó Cloud tras un silencio.

-... Eso suena igual a lo que Shera me ha dicho hace cinco minutos, cuando le dije que os iba a llamar...-dijo Cid en un tono más bajo del que él solía usar.

-De acuerdo...-el cuerpo de Yuffie decidió emplear un tono calmado para su siguiente frase:-¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer ahora...? Vas a colgar, vas a coger tu nave y la vas a conducir...

-¿¡Se puede saber por quién me has tomado?!-interrumpió con enfado.-¿¡POR TÚ $%~## PILOTO PARTICULAR?!

-Y LA VAS A CONDUCIR-repitió pronunciando cada una de las letras con tono amenazante-hasta dondequiera que esté MI CUERPO.

-¡¿Tú ·$% QUÉ?!-Cloud palideció al darse cuenta de su desliz por lo que se intentó corregir al estilo Yuffie:

-¡¡Hasta dondequiera que esté el cuerpo de mis materias, cretino!! ¡QUE SE LAS HE DEJADO A CLOUD!

-¿El cuerpo de tus...?

-¡¡RECUPERA MIS MATERIAS, YA!!-tras gritarle a Cid colgó con violencia, intentando dejarlo tan confundido como para que se olvidara de aquello de "su cuerpo".-_Mi cuerpo..._-se lamentó interiormente-_mi espada..._

-¿C... Cloud?-oyó la voz de Vincent desde el baño.-¿Has terminado de gritarle ya al teléfono...?

-Oh, sí...-en ese momento recordó que había dejado a Tifa a medio lavar dentro de la bañera.-¡Ya voy!

Pero cuando entró, casi por arte de magia, el recuerdo de lo que estaba diciendo justo antes de que sonara el teléfono volvió a su mente, cosa que lo hizo paralizarse.

-¿Pasa algo, Cloud...?

-Eh...-su mente empezó a sopesar sus posibilidades: podía seguir con el tema desde donde lo habían cortado o podía darle la mala noticia a Tifa:-Parece que Vincent y Yuffie se han perdido.

-¿Q... qué?

-No te preocupes...-le dijo mientras se acercaba, dispuesto a seguir lavándola.-Seguro que están bien... cuidando de nuestros cuerpos... y nuestras armas...

-Esto... Cloud...-el aludido miró al cuerpo de Vincent, que estaba algo sonrojado.-¿Habría alguna forma de que... esto... no siguieras frotando más abajo...? Resulta algo incómodo...-el espadachín parpadeó, pero pronto comprendió lo embarazoso que debía resultar.

Finalmente resolvieron que Tifa se encargara de lavarse el pelo para distraerse de lo que fuera que Cloud le tuviera que frotar. La idea funcionó bastante bien y pronto el cuerpo de Vincent estuvo fuera de la bañera envuelto en un albornoz magenta con el nombre del rubio. La camarera se extrañó:

-¿Qué es esto...?

-No lo sé... No recuerdo de dónde salió pero nunca lo he usado-meditó el cuerpo de Yuffie.-Seguramente fuera el regalo de alguien... Pero no recuerdo de quién...

-No importa, ahora te toca a ti.

Desnudar a Yuffie fue una tarea mucho más fácil y rápida, pese a que debajo de la ropa Tifa se encontrara con algunas armas escondidas en los sitios menos esperados. Haciendo caso omiso de eso metió al cuerpo de la ninja en la bañera y empezó a lavarlo. Cloud no paraba de quejarse, sonrojado.

-¿Qué te pasa...?

-Este cuerpo tiene demasiadas partes sensibles...-explicó con los ojos cerrados.

-Ah, ya veo...-sonrió algo pícara.-No sufras, frotaré más suave.

Grave error... o por lo menos lo habría sido si las intenciones de la morena no fueran provocar a Cloud pero, tal vez influenciada por la mente perversa de la ninja, en ese momento esa era su intención. Aún y así el cuerpo de Yuffie aguantó la tortura estoicamente por lo que Tifa decidió terminar pronto, antes de hacer cosas que después no le fueran a permitir mirar a la ninja a la cara nunca más. Envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla y después se quedó mirando la ropa sucia de ambos que quedaba en el suelo.

-Tendremos que lavarla antes de volver a vestirnos...-sugirió. Cloud entonces recogió la ropa.

-Está bien, yo pondré la lavadora y tú mientras haz algo para comer...

Dicho y hecho, un rato después ambos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones comiendo y luchando por recolocarse la toalla y el albornoz. Cloud de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana, como si esperara que ocurriera algo.

-¿Crees que los habrán encontrado...?-habló de repente Tifa.

-Ellos saben cuidarse bien... Aunque aún no los hayan encontrado seguro que están sanos y salvos... –la morena bajó la mirada, compungida.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero... aunque vuelvan todavía no sabemos porqué estamos en esta situación...-el espadachín se quedó en silencio, al no saber qué decir.-¿Tú crees que... nos quedaremos así por siempre...?

-Encontraremos la manera de que todo vuelva a la normalidad-sonrió Cloud, haciendo que Tifa imitara su expresión. Al cabo de unos segundos sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado:

-¿Sabes...? La verdad es que tu cuerpo no se ve nada mal tan... alegre...

-¿Alegre...?-se extrañó el cuerpo de la ninja.

-Sí... siempre se te ve tan... metido en tus pensamientos. Y apartado del resto...-explicó, tras lo que añadió casi en un susurro:-Y de mí...

-Ah...-Cloud estaba dispuesto a negarlo pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que tal vez tuviera razón.

-Es por eso...-siguió hablando ella alzando de nuevo la voz-que yo le pedí a una estrella fugaz... Que tal vez pudieras ser más alegre, o un poquito más abierto-bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada.-Y estaba pensando que parece que mi deseo se haya cumplido-sonrió tímidamente.-Qué tontería, ¿verdad...?-levantó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de la ninja, para darse cuenta de que más que reírse de eso le había dado que pensar.

-¿Un deseo... a una estrella fugaz...?-lo pensó ¿Qué era lo que él había pedido?-Poder hablar más abiertamente con...-murmuró... ¡Sí! Y eso era lo que había pasado cuando el cuerpo de Tifa y el de Vincent se habían cambiado.-Tal vez...

-¿Qué pasa, Cloud?-el joven alzó la mirada y decidió explicarle su teoría:

-Yo también pedí un deseo... y parece que también se ha cumplido con el cambio de cuerpos...

-¿Qué? Entonces... ¿podría ser qué...?

-¿Qué clase de deseo haría que yo estuviera en el cuerpo de Yuffie?-ambos se lo pensaron unos segundos hasta que exclamaron a la vez:-¡Vincent!

-¡Vincent quería que Yuffie dejara de molestarlo!-exclamó Tifa, tras lo que siguió meditando.-Y Yuffie...-en ese momento las palabras del día anterior de la ninja volvieron a su cabeza: _"__Tan sólo porque pretendo hacer que reaccione de alguna manera... De hecho hasta hoy pensaba que tenía alguna clase de parálisis facial ¡Pero tú haces que se vea tan vivo y expresivo...!"_-¡Claro! Ella quería que Vincent dejara de ser tan inexpresivo y cerrado...

-Entonces... ¿Todo eso es culpa de esa estrella fugaz?

-¡Tiene que ser eso!

-Pues otra estrella arreglará lo que hizo la primera.

Ambos contemplaron el anochecer por esa ventana creando un ambiente tan relajado que acabaron durmiéndose en la cama.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Ayyyy que esta vez os he hecho esperar... Pero es que doña inspiración me había abandonado en lo que a humor se refiere y no podía avanzar el capítulo... ¡¡Pero hoy me he sentido inspirada y lo he escrito casi todo!! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! En el próximo... Yuffie y Vincent en su misión, con algunos paralelismos con este capítulo xD (entre ellos el dónde se habrán metido...)

Y recordad... ADORO vuestra opinión :D Así que si queréis que la musa de la inspiración vuelva a visitarme pronto ¡podéis dejarme muchos reviews con mucho amor! Jajajaja ;D

* * *

**Reviews:**

**rukiachan25: **Aquí está el baño de Cloud y Tifa... ¡ha sido embarazoso pero han podido con ello! Jajajaja. Y al fin han descubierto la causa de sus males... Ahora tendrán que volver a reunirse con Vincent y Yuffie para provar su teoría ;)

**RainMaccloud:** Jajajaja, siento haberos hecho esperar, pero... es lo que tiene colgar un fic a medida de que se escribe. ¡Nunca se sabe cuándo vendrá el siguiente! Y el siguiente... ¡Yuffie y Vincent! Estoy segura de que ese te gustará más ;) (Con Yuffie todo es más divertido! jajaja)

**Aurenare:** Oooooh, Cid es omnipresente y ha vuelto a hacer aparición... ¡Con más censuras y con más mala leche! (A veces me pregunto si será consciente de la forma en la que habla... jajaja xD En este fic demuestro la teoría de que no lo es... Él seguro que entiende TODO lo que dice) Y reivindicando que es algo más que un piloto... ¡¡Otra frase que te dedico!! La ha dicho en tu nombre xD Y bueno, sobre la situación del baño espero que también te haya gustado (los pobres al fin han averiguado que les ha pasado... ¿volverán a ver sus cuerpos para solucionar este embrollo...? *chu chu chu chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun*)


	5. Día 3: Las ruinas

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

Día 3... en las ruinas de los Ancianos

Todo era igual: Yuffie se encontraba en una esquina de la sala de mandos de aquella nave verde como una lechuga y con las manos en la boca intentando evitar que su mareo se volviera más visible (y pringoso) de lo que ya era. Sí, estaba exactamente igual que siempre que se subía a esa nave, sin embargo mirando a su alrededor no veía a nadie que la mirara mal, sino que todo eran miradas llenas de respeto.

-_Vaya_-pensó.-_Cloud parece que impone respeto incluso cuando se marea... _

Pensándoselo bien incluso Cid parecía que le dedicaba menos palabras incomprensibles que al resto (tal vez una o dos) así que la ninja empezó a olvidarse del porqué exactamente quería volver a su propio cuerpo: en el de Cloud se estaba mucho mejor. Tal vez fue por eso que el cuerpo del rubio decidió recordarle la razón por la cual no soportaba estar ahí:

-Vinnie... necesito ir al baño...-le murmuró a su compañero.

-No me llames así.

-Está bien, como quieras...-se resignó, debido a su urgencia.-Pero acompáñame...

-¿Yo?

-Sí, TÚ... Tú eres el hombre aquí, ¿no? No querrás dejarme a solas con el cuerpo de Cloud, ¿verdad?

Vincent la miró durante los pocos segundos que tardó en encontrar la respuesta: efectivamente bajo ningún concepto iba a dejar el cuerpo de su compañero a solas con Yuffie en esas cirsunstancias así que empezó a andar sin decir nada hacia el baño.

-¡Ey, espérame!-gritó la ninja de forma estruendosa haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran a mirarla sin comprender esa actitud. Rápidamente Yuffie huyó del lugar alcanzando a Vincent en su camino. Llevaron a cabo sus respectivas "tareas" para luego salir del baño, la joven de Wutai fue la primera que salió chocando con algo que se le interpuso por el camino.

-¡¡Perdón!!-gritó aquel "objeto" (que si hablaba debía ser una persona) para después mirar a la ninja a los ojos y adoptar un color rojo pasión en sus mejillas.-¡C... Cloud!-se produjo un silencio incómodo en el que Yuffie dedujo que ella debía responder diciendo el nombre de la chica.

-Esto... eh... ¡TÚ!-fue lo que pudo decir. Al ver la cara de extrañeza de la muchacha su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a una placa identificativa que llevaba.-¡Mina!

-¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre...?-se emocionó la joven, sin percatarse de dónde lo había sacado y haciéndole preguntarse a Yuffie porqué se emocionaba si hacía un momento la había mirado mal por no recordarlo.

-Eh... s... sí, claro, mujer... cómo iba a olvidarlo-decidió responder en esa pose chulesca que Cloud solía adoptar cuando lo conoció y dibujando una sonrisa seductora en su cara.

-Oh...-Mina se sonrojó ante ese gesto.-¿E... entonces también te acordarás del regalo que te hice...?-preguntó bajando la mirada, debido a la timidez.

-¡¡Claro que sí!!-contestó cada vez más metida en su papel.-Ha sido el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

-¿De veras? Me alegro que te gustara el albornoz, Cloud-en ese momento Vincent salió del baño recibiendo una mirada algo dura por parte de aquella joven de la WRO. Él se extrañó ya que normalmente las jóvenes lo miraban con lo que el creía que era respeto (pero en realidad era perversión) en sus miradas, no con esa especie de odio. Mina entonces se despidió del rubio y se fue con una actitud altiva frente al cuerpo de Tifa.

-Que chica más rara...-murmuró Yuffie provocando que Vincent se planteara durante unos instantes si la ninja no era todavía más rara que ella.

Cuando volvieron a la sala de mandos se encontraron con un berreante Cid que se calló milagrosamente al verlos entrar. Su suerte no duró mucho pues al cabo de unos segundos el piloto de la nave volvió a reemprender sus gritos histéricos:

-¿¡Dónde ·$#€$%& os habíais metido?! ¡¡OS TOCA SALTAR EN 10 MINUTOS!!

-¿Saltar...?-se extrañó la ninja que, al no ser Cloud, no estaba enterada del plan de vuelo.-Bueno ahora no es que me apetezca mucho saltar a la comba pero si le pones tanto empeño...

-¡¡¡·$$%&#€!!!-bramó Cid, con los ojos casi inyectados en sangre. Si normalmente ese hombre era susceptible, en los temas que trataban sobre sus queridas naves (en este caso la misión que tenía que ver con naves), lo era todavía más si era posible.-¡¡ID A SALA DE LOS AERODESLIZADORES!! ¡¡¡¡YA!!!!

Los dos aludidos obedecieron sin rechistar, Vincent por costumbre, y Yuffie sorprendida por la forma en que Cid había pronunciado perfectamente cada una de las letras de su última frase. Cuando estaba empezando a debatir interiormente si daba más miedo así o diciendo palabrotas sin ton ni son se encontró que acababa de entrar en la sala por la que saldría en aerodeslizador. Aún sin mediar palabra ambos se sujetaron los pies en aquella especie de vehículo tras lo que esperaron pacientemente por su salida, aunque Vincent a los pocos segundos empezó a coger objetos de su alrededor para colocárselos en una especie de fajo que estaba construyendo con su falda trasera.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-preguntó la ninja, siendo la primera vez que era ella la que perdía la paciencia con su compañero.

-Estoy equilibrando el cuerpo-explicó con toda normalidad el pistolero para después tomar una cuerda con la que atar su prenda de ropa a su espalda, por la cintura.-Así está mejor.

La joven de Wutai se quedó sin palabras al ver la naturalidad de su compañero ante aquella extraña situación, pero más se extrañó al oír una voz omnipresente en la sala, que sonaba sorprendida:

-¡Vaya $%#! ¡Así que así es como Tifa hace para no caerse!

-¿Cid...?-preguntó Yuffie buscándolo con la mirada:-¿Dónde estás?

-¿¡PUES DÓNDE VOY A ESTAR, ·$%%#~?! ¡¡EN EL PUENTE DE MANDO!! ¡OS ESTOY VIENDO POR LA CÁMARA DE LA SALA!

-¿La cámara...?¿Y para qué...?-la joven siguió buscando hasta que se percató de que en la parte trasera de la sala había un pequeño objeto que seguramente sería la cámara de la que el piloto hablaba.

-¡Eso mismo dije yo cuando me propusieron instalarla!¡¡Y DE HECHO HASTA AHORA NO LE HABÍA ENCONTRADO UTILIDAD!!¿¡A qué ·%&##€ canalla "·$%56#€¬ idiota ·$%%€ incompetente se le ocurrió esta maldita idea?!

-A mí...-respondió una voz, procedente de la entrada de la sala: era Shera.-Nunca está de más tener vigiladas todas las salas para asegurarnos de que no hay ningún problema.-Yuffie llevaba un buen rato mirándola, pareciéndole increíble la serenidad que aquella mujer mostraba. Pese a que seguramente había oído el comentario de Cid sobre la compensación de peso de Tifa parecía no haberle molestado en absoluto. Aquello le hizo pensar... ¿pero ellos no estaban liados? ¿A caso era tanta la entrega que Shera le debía a Cid por todo aquel rollo de haberle salvado la vida renunciando a su sueño que daba igual cualquier cosa que dijera el piloto? ¿Y no era verdad que el piloto YA había cumplido su sueño, y por lo tanto SUPUESTAMENTE Shera debía dejar de actuar de esa forma tan servil (e irritante, porqué no decirlo...)?

La ninja siguió meditando sobre ello hasta que, al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que ya habían lanzado los aerodeslizadores y de que se encontraba suspendida en el aire sin rumbo fijo.

-Maldito pelo inamovible...-masculló: estaba segura que si hubiera notado el viento ondeándole el pelo habría reaccionado antes. Dejando atrás aquellos pensamientos miró a su alrededor en busca del cuerpo de Tifa el cual estaba algo lejos de ella, hacia su derecha. Redirigió su rumbo hasta quedar a su lado y ambos aterrizaron en medio de un bosque enorme y abandonado.-¿Aquí es dónde teníamos que venir, Vincent?-preguntó con algo de disgusto, pero antes de que pudiera obtener ninguna clase de respuesta por parte de su compañero volvió a oír la voz llena de preocupación de Shera:

-¿¡Vincent?! ¿Está ahí con vosotros...?-el aludido sacó un transmisor del montón de cosas que se había atado a la espalda para hacer contrapeso durante su descenso y se lo mostró a la ninja en un gesto que ella pareció comprender, como mínimo lo suficiente como para improvisar una mala excusa:

-Noooo... no he dicho "Vincent"... he... he... ¡he llamado VICENTA a Tifa! ¡Eso es!

-¿¡·$&&| VICENTA?!-se oyó la voz de Cid, esta vez.

-Euhm... sí... es... Es una tradición ancestral de los pueblerinos de Nibelheim... Euhm... _"Los dos últimos supervivientes del pueblo se llamarán mutuamente como nuestros patrones Vicenta y... ¡Ponciano! Para mantener siempre vivo el espíritu de nuestro pequeño pueblo..."_-recitó. El pistolero la miraba con la misma expresión de siempre aunque sus ojos denotaban claramente una enorme decepción por esa excusa tan mala. Tras un pequeño silencio Cid pareció reaccionar:

-¡¿Qué ·$%&# de tradición es esa?!

-¡Oye! No faltes al respeto a nuestra milenaria tradición o dejo la misión aquí mismo...-otro silencio tras el que el piloto se resignó:

-¡Lo que vosotros digáis!- Yuffie sonrió mientras volvía a encontrarle el qué al estar en el cuerpo del rubio.

-Os hemos dado este transmisor para teneros localizados durante la misión. Nos iremos poniendo en contacto con vosotros cada media hora, tened en cuenta que esta zona no la hemos investigado y que puede ser altamente peligrosa-explicó Shera.

-Y también puede estar llena de conejitos rosas que nos ofrezcan piruletas...-murmuró Yuffie algo disgustada por llevar un armatoste pesado e inútil sólo de adorno y no poder llevar su verdadero arma.

-Para comunicaros con nosotros tan sólo pulsad el botón verde-terminó de explicar la investigadora.

-¿Te refieres a ese botón verde que sobresale del transmisor?-preguntó la ninja, mirando el botón que estaba pulsando Vincent para que la oyeran.

-Eh... sí, ese mismo...

-¿Y si me lo meto en el bolsillo y se pulsa el botón sin querer...?¿¡Y si Vincent... Vicenta y yo estamos manteniendo una conversación privada y se pulsa sin querer ese maldito botón QUÉ?!

-¿U... una conversación privada?

-Sí... algo como... no sé... ¡Un monstruo que nos ha aparecido y en ve de transformarnos en ranas nos ha cambiado de cuerpos con... otras personas! O...-Yuffie miró al cuerpo de la luchadora que tenía enfrente suyo para tener alguna idea por la que seguir su discurso-¡o si a Tifa le da por confesarme su amor! ¿¡Qué haremos entonces, si pulso sin querer ese botón?!

-Ya lo llevo yo-dijo secamente Vincent, guardándose el transmisor junto a la pistola. Ya hacía un buen rato que había dejado de lado las paranoias de su compañera para despedirse de Cid y Shera y colgar. Después emprendió el paso hacia una dirección indeterminada.

-¡Ey, espérame!-pidió el cuerpo del rubio para luego correr hacia el de Tifa.

Pasaron un rato caminando en silencio sin encontrarse ningún enemigo más que su dolor de pies debido a las molestas piedrecitas que formaban el suelo de aquel místico lugar. Vincent sólo hablaba para responder a las llamadas del transmisor y Yuffie estaba demasiado desanimada ante las expectativas de aquel viaje como para siquiera decir alguna de sus tonterías. En un momento dado un sonido de hojas moviéndose interrumpió el silencio, alarmando a ambos compañeros: Vincent sacó con una velocidad admirable su pistola y Yuffie tomó su arma de su espalda y la lanzó con tanta rapidez que ni le dio tiempo a pensar. Los dos permanecieron totalmente quietos durante unos segundos tras los que la ninja decidió preguntar por su arma:

-No va a volver... ¿verdad?

-Ve a por ella-respondió su compañero secamente, tras evaluar que el ruido lo había hecho el viento.

-Estúpida espada de pacotilla...-murmuró Yuffie emprendiendo el paso arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza baja: su Shuriken siempre volvía, ¿qué clase de utilidad podía tener un objeto que no volvía al lanzarlo?

Pasaron diez minutos en los que Vincent permaneció de pie impasible en aquel pequeño claro en el que se había separado de su compañera, una vez pasado ese periodo de tiempo decidió ir a buscarla: no por Yuffie, sino por no dejar a Cloud sin cuerpo. A la que hubo avanzado un poco pudo oír unos gritos:

-¡¡VINNIEEEEEEEEE!! ¡Ven, corre!

El hombre obedeció sin pensar, teniendo a punto su pistola para afrontar cualquier imprevisto, pero nunca se habría pensado encontrar lo que se encontró al salir de toda aquella arboleda: el cuerpo de Cloud daba saltitos, emocionado ante un gran lago que sacaba humo. Luego lo miró con los ojos resplandecientes y señaló el agua:

-¡¡MIRA!! ¡Aguas termales!-Vincent observó aquel cuerpo durante unos segundos, después retiró su mirada a un lado, recogió la espada del rubio de entre unos matorrales, se la entregó a Yuffie y se dio la vuelta.

-Vámonos.

-¿Cómo que "vámonos"? ¿¡No crees que necesitas un baño?!

-Cuando Tifa me ha cambiado me ha pasado una toalla húmeda...

-¡Pues a mi nadie me ha pasado nada! ¡¡Quiero bañarme!!-gritó como una niña malcriada el cuerpo de Cloud.

-Estamos en medio de una misión...

-Les decimos que no hemos encontrado nada y punto.

-No pienso hacer eso.

Hubo un silencio en el que Yuffie y Vincent lucharon con sus miradas frente a frente hasta que de repente la ninja tomó con velocidad la cremallera del chaleco de Tifa y la bajó completamente, dejando su torso al aire. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su boca al ver cómo los ojos de su compañero se abrían ligeramente por la sorpresa.

-Vuelve a cerrarlo-ordenó secamente al cabo de un minuto el cuerpo de la joven luchadora.

-¿Yo? Hazlo tú... que para algo es tu cuerpo...-respondió, burlona, su interlocutora deleitándose al ver las manos tensas de aquella joven. Era gracioso ver cómo, en un intento por no tocar nada que no debiese, Vincent separaba sus brazos del cuerpo a la vez que cerraba los ojos para no ver los atributos que tenía ahora en su torso.

-He dicho que me vistas-volvió a mandar el pistolero empezando a perder los estribos.

-Está bien, no te pongas así...-la ninja obedeció, cubriendo el cuerpo de Tifa con algo de ropa:-Hasta hace un rato me parecía una tontería llevar una capa en la pierna pero ahora veo lo útil que puede llegar a ser llevar ropa de más-explicó acostumbrada a ir con la ropa justa por la vida.

-¿Qué...?-Vincent abrió los ojos encontrándose con que el cuerpo de Cloud, en ve de abrocharle de nuevo la cremallera, se había quitado la capa de su pierna y se la había colocado a él a modo de toalla. En ese momento le acababa de quitar del todo el chaleco y estaba desnudando el cuerpo de la luchadora sin compasión.

-¿Ves? Así podremos bañarnos sin mojar la ropa...-sonrió Yuffie mientras se quitaba despreocupadamente la ropa y se cubría con la capa del brazo de Cloud. Una vez terminada su tarea se lanzó al aguan antes de que el pistolero pudiera siquiera reaccionar.-Entra, Vinnie... ¡Un baño nos va a sentar bien!

El aludido obedeció, más por las ganas que tenía de estrangular a la ninja que por querer tomarse un relajante baño con ella. Sin embargo, al recordar que era el cuerpo de Cloud el que tenía delante decidió aplazar sus planes de homicidio para otra ocasión así que se limitó a darle la espalda hasta que se diera por complacida y lo dejara salir de ahí (Vincent tenía muy claro que si no le hacía caso a Yuffie nunca lo volvería a vestir con algo de ropa decente).

La ninja, por su lado, nadaba libremente por aquel lago de aguas calientes por lo menos hasta que se golpeó la pierna con algún objeto sin identificar.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS...?!-berreó mientras sacaba aquel cuerpo anónimo del agua encontrándose con una especie de placa de tamaño medio y color negro. La parte superior estaba formada por cuadraditos negros con marcos y líneas blancas. La joven ladeó la cabeza intentando darle algún sentido a aquella tabla que sujetaba.-Parece un tablero de alguna especie de juego de mesa...-murmuró ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.-¡¡Vinnie!! ¿Tú crees que Cid acepte que le llevemos un tablero de un juego de los Ancianos? Tal vez si se entretiene un poco se le bajan esos humos...

Al no recibir respuesta volteó hacia su interlocutor para ver que seguía ignorándola y que no pensaba hacerle caso así que resolvió que eso sería mejor que nada así que salió para dejar aquel encuentro al lado de su ropa, donde le pareció oír unas leves voces a las que no le dio importancia. Volvió a sumergirse en el agua y hasta unas horas más tarde no decidió que ya tenía suficiente: realmente no sabía cuanto tardaría en volver a disfrutar de un buen baño como ese.

Una vez Vincent la hubo vestido ella hizo lo propio con el cuerpo de Tifa y reemprendieron el camino hacia el punto de aterrizaje donde los volverían a buscar. Un sonido parecido a unas interferencias sonaron de repente bajo la ropa de la luchadora.

-¡¡¡¡$%&&€#·$%%··$%%##€€!!!!-el pistolero tomó el transmisor con calma, pulsó el botón verde y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa, Cid?

-¿¡¡¡CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASA, ·%&##€¬"$%!!!? LLEVÁIS HORAS SIN CONTESTAR.

-Acabo de hacerlo...-respondió Vincent con su recuperada serenidad, tras lo que se formó un pequeño silencio.

-¡¡ SERÉIS ·%&/#€3$%& CRETINOS ·$%&€# INEPTOS %&#€€¬·%&·%$%&/&~$% DE PACOTILLA!!-fue lo único que se entendió.

-Ahora vamos hacia el punto de encuentro-añadió el pistolero sin preocuparse por los berridos en absoluto.

Poco después volvían a estar el la nave donde Yuffie le entregó su "juego de mesa" a Shera. Días después descubrirían que Yuffie había encontrado una placa solar.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Buaaaaaah, lo sé, he tardado siglos y siglos... y la idea principal para el capítulo se ha difuminado un poco... Pero es lo que tienen los exámenes finales y otros imprevistos que me quitan la inspiración... Perdón por la espera, pero espero que os haya valido la pena ;) Ya sabéis, el próximo capítulo es el último (esta vez casi seguro que SÍ jajaja) así que ya queda poquitoooooo... Pero no sufráis que voy a seguir trabajando en otros proyectos que espero que también os gusten ;)

Por cierto, gracias a Sango-Hiraikoutsu por la idea de las aguas termales, al final la he usado aunque no he exprimido tanto la idea de que estuvieran desnudos como en el capítulo anterior xD

* * *

**Reviews:**

**aguante yo: **Jajaja Vincent y Yuffie no han hecho gran cosa en los baños propiamente dichos pero espero que te haya gustado ;)

**rukiachan25: **Ayyy al parecer Yuffie no es tan "traviesa" como Tifa... Espera, que estoy diciendo... lo es el doble! Pero necesita la inspiración del cuerpo de "Vinnie" xD

**Aurenare: **Pues más Cid y Shera para ti, están empezando a formar parte del corazón del fic, ¿eeeeh? Pobres, que no se enteran de lo que pasa y Vincent y Yuffie los llevan por el camino de la amargura! Aquí no ha habido tanto "picante" pero me he querido centrar en otras tonterías sin sentido. No siento que el cuerpo de Tifa inspire a Yuffie para hacer nada perverso, jajaja ;D

**RainMaccloud: **Pobre Tifa, lo pasó peor que Yuffie y Vinnie... Pero estos dos también deu ni do... xD

**Princesa del silencio: **Ayyyy xD Esto se alarga y se alarga y... jooooo. Y encima la inspiración me dejó abandonada pero está volviendo... Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ;)


	6. Día 4: La ¿solución?

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

Día 4: La ¿solución?

Aquella llanura permanecía en la calma que le era normal hasta que el silencio se vio interrumpido por el enérgico rugido de un motor. El mismo rugido se vio interrumpido a su vez cuando la rueda del vehículo del que provenía colisionó contra una de las rocas produciendo un inevitable accidente. La moto voló por los aires dejando a su piloto estamparse de forma bochornosa contra el suelo.

El hombre de pelo puntiagudo profirió un gruñido, todavía con su cara en el suelo, dando a entender que aún seguía consciente tras el accidente para después incorporarse sin dejar de gruñir, cosa que solo dejó de hacer para bramar:

-¡Maldito Cloud! ¡MALDITO CLOUD! ¡!

Efectivamente, pese a que Yuffie seguía en el cuerpo del exSOLDADO, éste se había atrevido a ENDIÑARLE vilmente sus tareas de reparto con la excusa de que sino se le iban a atrasar demasiado los pedidos y de que él, con el _enano cuerpo de la ninja_ (palabras textuales) no podría manejar a Fenrir. ¿¡Es que acaso ella podía sin saber siquiera conducir ese armatoste? Mirando hacia atrás aún podía ver Edge a escasos metros con algunos restos de destrucción provocados por su mala conducción. En un segundo intento de huir sin ser vista (al no caer en que si alguien la veía echaría las culpas a Cloud, cosa que sería una buena venganza una vez de vuelta a su cuerpo) tomó la moto por el manillar y empezó a andar con pesadez.

Un rato más tarde, cuando se estaba empezando a plantear el dejar los paquetes a su suerte y volver diciendo que los había entregado oyó una voz que le heló la sangre.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos... Cloud...

Yuffie, tras su pequeña parálisis mental, se decidió a mirar el punto del que había venido la voz alzando la vista lentamente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes.

-¿¡SEPHIROTH?-el aludido sonrió, satisfecho ante la aprensión que había conseguido provocar en Cloud, y tomó su Masamune con firmeza dispuesto a atacar sin más dilación.-Espera, espera, espera...-interrumpió el cuerpo del rubio.-¡Espera un maldito minuto! ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!-en ese momento Yuffie dejó la moto suavemente en el suelo, dispuesta a explicarse.-¿Apareces de la nada, me saludas de la forma más fría que se te ocurre y pretendes ponerte a luchar como si yo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer? ¡Ni si quiera tiene ningún sentido que estés aquí, vivito y coleando!-todas aquellas críticas se vieron respondidas con una medio sonrisa maléfica y enloquecida y con un segundo ademán de volver a atacar, a lo que la joven de Wutai sólo pudo responder cogiendo uno de los paquetes que llevaba en la moto, lanzándolo lo más lejos posible y gritando:-¡MIRA, LA CABEZA DE JÉNOVA!

El hombre de pelo plateado, efectivamente, prefirió volar tras su supuesta madre que atacar cosa que Yuffie aprovechó para salir por patas, sin moto ni nada. Sin embargo, cuando creía que ya estaba a salvo una voz aún más escalofriante sonó a través de los acantilados, con un eco aún más inquietante:

-¡Tú y yo aún tenemos una cuenta pendiente!-cuando aquella amenaza no podía parecer más... amenazadora el propietario de aquella voz decidió adornarla con una risa maléfica proferida a pleno pulmón:-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-E... espera un minuto...-repitió Yuffie aquella frase, ya que la vez anterior su enemigo le había hecho caso, mientras buscaba con la mirada dónde estaba aquel hombre... aquel maldito hombre.-Yo no...

-Sé perfectamente quién eres-dijo con voz inquisidora aquel que la amenazaba:-Y he venido a hacer que cumplas tus obligaciones... ¡YUFFIE!-el misterioso individuo se dejó ver entonces, tal vez para aumentar el efecto de sus palabras, o tal vez porque planeaba hacer su aparición en el momento más crítico.

-P... ¡papá!-descubrió la aludida para su sorpresa.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo sabes que yo...?

-Eso no importa... ¡Te he venido a buscar para que sigas con los entrenamientos inhumanos a los que me empeño a someterte sin sentido alguno tan solo para poder sentirme orgulloso y/o en un nulo intento de superar mi trauma de que no fueras un niño!-hizo una pequeña pausa-Y ahora que por fin he conseguido que lo seas-añadió como si él se hubiera esforzado mucho en que aquello ocurriera-¡tu sufrimiento se multiplicará por cien!

-Esto...-la joven de Wutai dio algunos pasos hacia atrás tras los que volteó completamente y, ante aquella opción que se le planteaba, tan solo pudo gritar:-¡¿Sephiroth? ¿Aún quieres aniquilarme de la forma más cruel que se te ocurra?

Sí... aquello sería mil veces mejor que esos insoportables entrenamientos...

Yuffie abrió los ojos encontrándose de repente en la oscuridad más absoluta. Tras unos segundos llegó a asimilar:

-¿Un sueño...?

Poco a poco fue recordando: había llegado junto con Vincent al bar, habían entrado y sin siquiera decir una palabra se habían ido a dormir: estaban realmente agotados. Después recordó que, efectivamente, ella seguía en el cuerpo del espadachín y la verdad era que tras ese horrible sueño sus ganas de salir de ahí habían aumentado. No, nada que ver tenía la posibilidad de que Sephiroth apareciera de la nada amenazándola sino que... ¡si Cloud se esperaba de que se encargara de sus recados iba listo!

Impulsada por aquel horrible pensamiento se levantó sin pensar siquiera en la hora que era y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de Tifa, dispuesta a quejarse por su actual situación y exigiendo una solución, donde se encontró con aquel panorama: su propio cuerpo envuelto con una toalla tumbado junto al de Vincent envuelto con un albornoz, ambos boca abajo.

-_¿¡P... PERO QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ?_-gritó mentalmente, ante su total estancamiento verbal.

Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Vincent, dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento depravado que incluyera su propio cuerpo y el del hombre de la capa roja, y le dio unos toques con la mano para intentar despertarlo. Nada. Luego lo meneó con el mismo resultado tras lo que, ya harta de que la ignoraran, tomó el cuello del albornoz y tiró con fuerza mientras murmuraba:

-Tifa... ¡eh, Tifa!

No hubo reacción, mas pronto Yuffie se vio hipnotizada por el vaivén de su propia mano con el que estaba consiguiendo quitarle el albornoz (por lo visto única prenda de ropa que llevaba) a Vincent. Algún músculo de su espalda se asomaba aumentando el morbo de la joven al respecto por lo que, sin siquiera acordarse ya de lo que hacía allí siguió tirando con el ensimismamiento reflejado en su rostro. Un rato más tarde uno de los hombros del pistolero se vio "liberado" para deleite de la ninja. Ésta se recolocó para empezar a tirar con sutileza de la otra parte del albornoz, no fuera a despertarse alguien. Una voz dulce pero firme provinente de la puerta interrumpió sus quehaceres:

-¿Qué haces?-era la de Tifa, pero era Vincent el que estaba hablando, como si tuviera alguna especie de detector en su cuerpo que le hubiera permitido saber que le estaba pasando algo fuera de lo normal. Yuffie, con los reflejos mentales que a veces (solo cuando realmente le interesaba) la acompañaban respondió:

-¡Estaba intentando despertar a Tifa! Pero no me responde...-el cuerpo de la camarera entornó los ojos, no muy convencido de que aquello explicara la parte de que su cuerpo estuviera medio desnudo. Casi como leyéndole la mente la ninja explicó:-¡Yo ya me los he encontrado así!

-Mmmm... ¿qué pasa...?-murmuró de repente la voz de Vincent desde su posición, al parecer despertándose debido al alboroto, al fin. El caso es que lo hizo con una voz tan melosa que provocó que Yuffie sintiera corrientes eléctricas hasta en los pinchos de su cabeza debido a la excitación.-¿Cloud...?-preguntó, aún desorientada, al ver el cuerpo del mismo tan cerca mirándola con sorpresa.

-Es Yuffie-rectificó el pistolero acercándose a los demás, haciendo que la camarera se situara de nuevo en la extraña realidad en la que se encontraba.

-Oh, cierto...

El cuerpo de la ninja reaccionó en ese momento empezando a despejarse de un profundo sueño, aún medio dormido dirigió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, parpadeó un par de veces y tras un corto silencio habló, con voz esperanzada y casi inaudible:

-¡Mi cuerpo...!-sí, su cuerpo había vuelto sano y salvo, entero y con su espada... De repente todo se veía de los colores del arco iris, Zack y Aerith saltaban vivitos y coleando a su alrededor en un mundo en el que ni Jénova, ni Sephiroth y en definitiva, ninguno de aquellos seres que hacían que su vida pareciera un infierno a veces habían existido nunca. Todo esto se vio reflejado tan solo con una pequeña y serena sonrisa que las chicas interpretaron como se alegraba de ver a sus compañeros de vuelta. Vincent, sin embargo entendía perfectamente lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza al espadachín.

-Bueno entonces... ¿me diréis que hacíais vosotros dos aquí en una reunión improvisada en medio de la noche?-retomó Tifa la conversación.

-Pues mira-empezó a explicar Yuffie:-resulta que cuando llegamos estábamos tan agotados que nos fuimos a dormir, pero mientras dormía resulta que he soñado que Cloud me endiñaba... ehm... bueno... esa parte no importa... Pero después salía Sephiroth y mi padre y...-un segundo de silencio.-¡Pero espera! La que tendría que preguntar qué hacíais vosotros dos aquí medio desnudos soy yo...-ante eso la camarera se sonrojó, consecuentemente el cuerpo del pistolero también cosa que a Yuffie le pareció tan adorable que sufrió una parálisis cerebral momentánea.

-Eh... bueno... Pues resulta que en el estado que me dejaste tuve que darme un baño por lo que Cloud me ayudó... y yo le ayudé a él y... bueno...-el sonrojo aumentó solo de recordarlo por lo que, para evitar cualquier otro tipo de reacción por parte de su cuerpo más bochornosa al respecto dio un salto temporal en su historia.-Tan solo estábamos hablando un rato mientras esperábamos a que se nos lavara la ropa...-un pequeño silencio provocado por el aún ensimismamiento del rubio, la parálisis mental de la ninja y del acostumbrado mutismo del pistolero le dio tiempo a recordar de qué tema tan importante hablaban:-¡LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ!

-¿Eh...?-aquel grito pareció hacer reaccionar a Yuffie.-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Claro! Vosotros también visteis esa estrella fugaz la noche en que nos cambiamos de cuerpo, ¿verdad?

-Eh... sí...-desde luego no seguía de qué estaba hablando, y mucho menos llegaba a comprender dónde pretendía llegar.

-¡Y le pedisteis un deseo!-la joven de Wutai encaró una ceja, pensando que estaba empezando a ver por dónde iba Tifa, mas la dejó seguir con sus explicaciones:-¿A caso vuestro deseo no se ha visto cumplido con este cambio de cuerpos?-cuando su interlocutora iba a negar rotundamente aquella afirmación una pequeña neurona en la cabeza de ésta pareció reaccionar recordándole su deseo: que Vincent dejara de ser tan cerrado y discreto... Una atenta mirada por parte de Yuffie hacia el cuerpo del pistolero fue suficiente para confirmar su teoría: el cuerpo de éste la miraba con una sonrisa esperanzadora en la cara mientras el albornoz aún se el resbalaba de forma misteriosamente morbosa. Dejando de lado aquello decidió responder, aún algo escéptica respecto la teoría de Tifa:

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién se va a creer que una estrella fugaz te cumpla un deseo?

-Bueno...-la camarera se limitó a señalar a Vincent mientras preguntaba:-¿Y quién se iba creer que él tenga 60 años?-su dedo pasó a señalar a Cloud.-¿O que él antes fuera un debilucho incapaz de correr durante más de cinco minutos sin tropezarse?

-Touché...-se rindió finalmente la intrépida joven, asombrada por lo hiriente que podía llegar a resultar Tifa por defender su teoría y agradeciendo no haber sido víctima de sus ataques.

Por suerte las dos víctimas de la viperina lengua momentánea de Tifa (que ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de lo que había dicho) no reaccionaron ante sus comentarios: Vincent simplemente porque era así y nada de lo que ella había dicho le parecía mentira y Cloud, por suerte, seguía en su mundo con Aeriths y Zacks saltarines y vivos. En ese momento la curiosidad de Yuffie se disparó llevádola a preguntar:

-Entonces... ¿significa que todos pedimos algún deseo a esa estrella?-dijo volteando significativamente hacia Vincent con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Éste, leyendo las intenciones de la ninja se dispuso a satisfacer su curiosidad:

-Yo simplemente pensé que si pedir un deseo sirviera para que fueras menos pesada lo haría-la aludida frunció el ceño ante ese comentario tras lo que dijo claramente ofendida:

-¡Pues lo siento pero no he cambiado nada!

-Ehm... Yuffie...-Tifa se encontraba señalando el cuerpo de la ninja, que seguía con esa sonrisa tan serena:-REALMENTE sí que te has calmado...

Cloud en ese momento, tal vez al sentirse observado, decidió salir del mundo de felicidad en el que llevaba sumido ya un rato para empezar a escuchar la conversación. Aprovechó para parpadear unas cuantas veces ya que ni de parpadear se había acordado en ese rato, y girar levemente la cabeza, cosa que todavía lo hizo parecer ante sus observadores más tranquilo, apoyando la teoría de la camarera.

-Vale...-se convenció la joven de Wutai.-¿Entonces qué hay que hacer para volver a nuestros cuerpos?-se lo pensó durante un segundo, el tiempo exacto para empezar a pensar barbaridades antes de que alguien diera una respuesta coherente:-¿Tal vez destruir la estrella fugaz que nos "concedió" el deseo? ¿Inventar una máquina del tiempo para volver atrás? ¿Iniciarse en algún ritual de alguna secta de gente con cuerpos cambiados?

-¡Oh, ya sé!-interrumpió Cloud, al parecer inspirado por las propuestas de su compañera:-¡Destruir el Planeta con un meteorito!-dijo con convicción y con cierto brillo de demencia en sus ojos por lo que sus compañeros decidieron moverse ligeramente lejos de él haciéndole percatarse de que tal vez se había entusiasmado demasiado.

-Creo... que con pedir a otra estrella fugaz que nos devuelva a la normalidad debería funcionar...-respondió Tifa con un hilo de voz, en lo que el cuerpo de la ninja volvía a recuperar la cordura.

-Si nos damos prisa tal vez lleguemos a tiempo-apuntó Vincent.

Y era cierto, eran a penas las cinco de la mañana por lo que quedaba poco más de una hora antes de que volviera a hacerse de día. Así nuestros intrépidos héroes treparon al tejado para iniciar su búsqueda tras vestir a los dos que aún se encontraban en albornoz.

Nuestros "héroes" al parecer esperaban llegar, pedir el deseo sin más, y que todo volviera a la normalidad ya que a los 15 minutos de búsqueda Yuffie y Cloud permanecían embelesados mirando a ninguna parte cansados de esperar mientras una incesante Tifa no paraba de recordarles que pidieran el deseo correctamente ya que, por lo visto, las estrellas fugaces entendían lo que querían. Al fin y al cabo ninguno de sus deseos se había cumplido tal y como ellos habían querido realmente, sino que esa masa de gas brillante parecía haberse esforzado por trasgiversar las palabras de cada uno de la peor forma posible. Vincent era el único que permanecía atento al 100% a cada movimiento que se produjera en el firmamento.

-...y acordaros de no pedir cosas como "que todo vuelva a ser como antes" porque eso sería poco específico y tal vez le de por resucitar a todos los enemigos a los que hemos vencido hasta ahora...-seguía la camarera con sus habladurías hasta que el pistolero la interrumpió de forma firme pero calmada:

-Allí.

Justo donde el dedo del cuerpo de Tifa señalaba había una estrella fugaz que apareció tan repentina que a penas les dio tiempo a formular su deseo. La estrella desapareció dejando la sensación del deber cumplido en el ambiente. Pese a que Yuffie ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo había formulado su deseo exactamente se atrevió a exclamar, satisfecha:

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora una siestecita y podré salir de aquí!-sin siquiera esperar a las reacciones de los demás se fue a su habitación y se echó a dormir. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, contentos por haber cumplido.

La luz de un nuevo día se empezó a filtrar por los párpados de Tifa quien, al cabo de unos segundos de despertarse, se llevó su mano derecha hacia el brazo izquierdo dispuesta a comprobar que aquella garra dorada no siquiera ahí. Efectivamente su mano izquierda era normal y corriente, lo que la impulsó a levantarse de golpe con una sonrisa en la cara: ¡la cosa había funcionado! Caminó sin pensárselo hacia la puerta al otro lado de la cual se encontró con Cloud mirándola con... ¿una sonrisa? Tras unos segundos dejó de considerar extraña aquella situación ya que el volver a su cuerpo se merecía aquella reacción y tal vez... sí, tal vez también se mereciera un abrazo de "bienvenida". Dispuesta a darlo todo Tifa empezó a caminar hacia el rubio con paso firme viendo que al parecer él le había leído la mente ya que también emprendió su paso hacia ella. La morena sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, pero intentó acallarlo para que no despertara a Yuffie y que, emocionada, estropeara ese momento. Cuando se encontró a pocos centímetros del rubio distinguió en su cara cierta expresión avergonzada cosa que la alegró: seguramente ella tendría una expresión parecida. Pocos segundos después... recibió un golpe frontal de algo que estaba bastante frío. La camarera se frotó la nariz, la cual se había resentido un poco, antes de mirar a qué se debía aquella brusca interrupción. Allí fue cuando lo entendió todo, tal vez al salir de su endormiscamiento: resulta que no se estaba dirigiendo hacia ninguna puerta sino que lo que estaba viendo era un espejo... Entonces aquello implicaba... El pensamiento cruzó fugaz por su mente, cosa que la hizo palidecer. Poco a poco se fue llevando una mano a la cabeza hasta que allí se encontró con lo último que quería encontrarse: un pincho de pelo que se aguantaba firme, en contra de todas las leyes físicas existentes.

-No...-murmuró.- Nononononono...-siguió diciendo, desesperada, mientras se palpaba el cuerpo intentando aún asimilar lo que NO quería asimilar.

-Tampoco te pases, Tifa-le llegó la ¿alegre? voz de Vincent a su izquierda.-Vale que esto sea un regalo caído del cielo, casi literalmente, pero disimula un poco, hija...

Claramente se trataba de Yuffie. Y parecía estar encantada de la situación en la que se encontraba: el cuerpo del pistolero había "perdido" su capa y se notaba claramente que la ninja había intentado quitarse el resto de la ropa pero no había alcanzado a averiguar cómo hacerlo (para suerte de Vincent).

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-decidió plantear Tifa, de entre todas las cuestiones que se le pasaban por la cabeza (como, por ejemplo, qué planes tenía para el cuerpo de Vincent si realmente llega a lograr desnudarlo).-¡El deseo ha funcionado pero no de la forma que queríamos!

-Habla por ti-respondió Yuffie, sonriendo.-Yo me voy antes de que Vincent consiga salir por la ventana de su habitación-añadió mientras sacaba la llave del cuarto de invitados de un adorno del traje del pistolero que había tomado por un bolsillo.

-¡¿Qué?¿Pero dónde piensas...?-antes de que Tifa pudiera acabar la frase, y oliéndose la bronca que seguía a esa frase, la ninja bajó estruendosamente las escaleras debido a sus botas metálicas y simplemente desapareció antes de que la luchadora pudiera reaccionar.

-Y así es como empieza el día de hoy...-murmuró el cuerpo de Cloud, viéndose lo que se le venía encima.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

__MUAJAJA! Me da que cada vez tardo más tiempo en actualizar (mentira, no "me da"... es la pura verdad!). Este capítulo lo tenía casi terminado pero faltaba el final (que era una tontería pero bueno) y además con algún review que me han mandado últimamente (sí, me refiero a SasuSaku94) pues me ha dado pena tenerlo ahí abandonado. Mirando la última fecha de publicación... ¡ya hace casi dos años de la última! Puf... qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¡pardiez!

Y para acabar lo de siempre: espero que os haya gustado y los reviews serán bienvenidos :D

PD: Ya sé que dije que este era el último pero... decidí alargarlo un poquito más. Ya habéis visto cómo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado la idea!


	7. Día 4-5: Descubrirse a uno mismo

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

Día 4-5: Descubrirse a uno mismo

Tifa se quedó observando durante un par de segundos, que le parecieron eternos, las escaleras por las que se había ido Yuffie secuestrando el cuerpo de Vicent. Lo único que la sacó de su trance fue escuchar su propia voz desde atrás preguntándole:

-¿Y tú quién eres?

La camarera giró su actual cuerpo para encontrarse a sí misma devolviéndole la mirada de forma insegura, algo normal en la situación actual. La morena suspiró y respondió:

-Tifa, ¿y tú?

-Cloud-aclaró el susodicho.

-Así que realmente has entrado en mi cuerpo...-murmuró la camarera al ver cumplidas sus peores suposiciones. Después añadió sin percatarse:-No era así como me lo había imaginado...

Unos segundos más tarde (los que su cerebro tardó en entender lo que acababa de decir) se cubrió la boca con las dos manos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmín. En frente suyo pudo ver la mirada sorprendida que le dedicaba su propio cuerpo a dos metros de distancia.

Cloud mientras tanto procesaba lo que acababa de pasar: ¡su cuerpo se le acababa de confesar al de Tifa! Y lo que era más extraño ¡¿Tifa? Le había dicho eso a ÉL?! ¿En qué exacto momento ella había empezado a pensar esa clase de cosas sobre él? Hasta donde el espadachín sabía él había tenido que sufrir toda clase de vejaciones durante su infancia tan solo por poder acercarse a un metro de Tifa, luego pasó por la humillación de tener que volver a su pueblo natal como un soldaducho cualquiera y la siguiente vez que se vieron sufría un claro trastorno de la personalidad. Como si eso no fuera suficiente Tifa había podido presenciar todas aquellas humillaciones en primera persona metiéndose en su cerebro recordándole que, además, su único amigo había muerto por su culpa. Y para acabar tenía aquello del geoestigma que lo hizo esconderse cuando se vio infectado, al verse incapaz de ayudar a nadie. Entonces ¿EN QUÉ EXACTO MOMENTO de todos aquellos tan ridículos para él Tifa había decidido que quería que Cloud "entrara" en ella? ¿¡Y por qué nadie le había informado al respecto?!

Mientras el que debería ser rubio se mareaba con tanta información su cuerpo profería toda clase de explicaciones sobre la frase que había pronunciado hacía unos momentos:

-Verás, no es como si cada noche antes de dormirme imaginara que venías y me desnudabas para hacerme... esto... bueno, es verdad que de vez en cuando mientras me ducho... QUIERO DECIR, que cuando me siento sola... nonononono, ¡espera! Lo que quiero decir es que...-los nervios le hacían decir cosas que, en caso de que su interlocutor la estuviera escuchando, no habrían arreglado nada.

Por suerte el cuerpo de la ninja (portado por Vincent) apareció en ese momento en el pasillo para parar aquél sinsentido:

-¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?-preguntó de forma contundente, como si no quisiera dejar atisbo de duda respecto a quién estaba dentro de ese cuerpecito, a la vez que desconcertaba a sus compañeros usando ese tono de voz tan serio con la voz de la joven de Wutai. Cuando el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda terminó, Tifa empezó a explicar:

-Bueno, Yuffie...

-¡Yuffie!-replicó el cuerpo de ésta con un tono de voz bastante calmado pero con los ojos entornados y un ligero tic en el derecho. De alguna forma su instinto le decía que algo malo le había pasado a su cuerpo (que la puerta del cuarto donde él dormía estuviera cerrada con llave ayudaba en algo) y la culpable de aquella fechoría no podía ser más que esa estúpida. Sin mediar palabra se dirigió escaleras abajo, bajo la atenta mirada de Cloud y Tifa, de donde volvió un minuto más tarde (el que tardó en salir a la calle y darse cuenta que a penas llevaba dos trozos de tela de tamaño ridículo a modo de vestimenta) para cubrirse con la primera prenda de ropa de tamaño considerable que encontró: un edredón de florecitas. Si bien eso hacía que su aspecto llamara la atención y se viera estrafalario el ex-turco pareció darse por satisfecho y volvió a marchar, sin mediar palabra.

Recorrió las calles con la esperanza de que alguna clase de instinto fluyera en ese, al parecer, vacío cerebro que ahora tenía en la cabeza y pudiera encontrarse rápidamente.

Cloud y Tifa se encontraban en el bar, donde habían bajado siguiendo con curiosidad a Vincent mas en el momento en el que lo perdieron de vista se percataron de que se habían quedado a solas y, al no querer retomar la insostenible situación de antes, la camarera se decidió a poner la tele. Ésta muy oportunamente anunciaba:

-Recordamos a los espectadores que esta es la última noche en cien años en la que podremos ver cualquier tipo de estrella fugaz surcar los cielos. REPITO: la ÚLTIMA noche en CIEN AÑOS. Así que si tenéis que pedirle ALGÚN DESEO a una estrella no dudéis en hacerlo esta misma noche porque sino NO PODRÉIS PEDIR NINGÚN DESEO ¡EN-CIEN-AÑOS!

Después de ese extraño momento el televisor pareció volver a la normalidad dando paso a los anuncios. Cloud, un poco desconcertado por la concreción de los datos que acababa de proporcionarle aquel aparato, no pudo más que decir:

-Qué eficiencia la televisión pública...

-Cloud-añadió su compañera, viendo que éste aún no parecía haber acabado de entender la situación en que eso los ponía.-¡Si no encontramos a Yuffie antes de que mañana amanezca no podremos volver a la normalidad!

* * *

En un lugar no muy lejano la aludida, desconocedora del incierto futuro que le esperaba si no arreglaban las cosas pronto, era protagonista de una intensa lucha contra aquel imbatible enemigo. Si bien llevaba media hora batallando contra él con todas sus fuerzas no parecía haberle provocado ni un rasguño a su contrincante cosa que la exasperaba: había empleado casi todas sus técnicas ninja, había inventado técnicas de ataque nuevas e incluso había improvisado armas con los objetos que se había encontrado mas el cuerpo de Vincent no parecía poner de su parte.

-¿¡Acaso terminará todo aquí?!-imploró, de forma dramática, al cielo.

Tras los cinco segundos que permaneció en esa pose cara al cielo (según lo estipulado en el manual del héroe) prosiguió con su intensa batalla... contra la ropa de Vincent. Yuffie había entrado hacía un rato en el primer hotel de Edge que se le cruzó por delante donde culminaría su plan: "aprovecharse-del-cuerpo-Vincent- ahora-que-nadie-podía-hacer-nada-para-impedirlo". Pero con lo que no contaba era con que la ropa del pistolero fuera más difícil de "abrir" que las puertas de la base central de la WRO (las cuales ya abría a placer, cuando le apetecía colarse en las instalaciones, y no por tener las claves). Un suspiro de frustración salió de su boca tras el cual levantó la mirada hacia un espejo cercano que le permitía ver que, el morbo que le daba el cuerpo de Vincent manejado por él mismo (o incluso por Tifa), se desvanecía al llevarlo ella "puesto". Realmente en ella aquel cuerpo parecía más un mal disfraz que una propiedad del señor Valentine por lo que todas las ganas de hacerle cualquier cosa se desvanecieron de repente ante esa imagen. Vistas las nuevas expectativas decidió bajar al bar del hotel a tomarse una copa y despejarse viéndose venir el odio extremo que le profesaría el pistolero una vez la encontrara: game over, el juego parecía haberse terminado para ella.

Meditaba al respecto en el bar con una copa, elección del camarero de turno, en mano cuando una voz algo molesta le llegó de su derecha:

-Hola, guapo-al voltear, más por la molestia que le causó la interrupción de sus pensamientos que por darse por aludida ante esa frase, se encontró con una mujer de curvas exuberantes que no parecía preocuparse por ocultarlas que le preguntó:-¿Estás solo?

La ninja levantó ligeramente una ceja ante la pregunta.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-repuso con ironía cosa que, al parecer, le hizo MUCHA gracia a la mujer que estalló en carcajadas. Una vez terminó de reírse le hizo una proposición que le heló la sangre:

-Si quieres ya te hago yo compañía...-esa frase vino acompañada de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa conquistadora pero que, a ojos de la ninja, era más desagradable que esas sonrisas que ponía Sephiroth cuando se creía cerca de conseguir que el planeta se tornara su nuevo medio de transporte hacia dondequiera que quisiera ir ese tarado. Antes de que pudiera responder y, seguramente en vistas de la nula expresión que había profesado el cuerpo de Vincent ante esa propuesta, su interlocutora metió un dedo en la copa de Yuffie para luego llevárselo a la boca intentando imitar algo que la ninja no quiso ni imaginarse. Percatándose de lo irritante que era esa mujer intentó echarla:

-No quiero compañía-repuso con ese tono taciturno tan típico del ex-turco sin percatarse de que aquello no hacía más que aumentar las ganas de "superar el reto" para estar con él de la mujer.

-Oh... cariño...-dijo con voz melosa la susodicha mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba por la cabeza.-Deja que Estrella te haga compañía, verás que no te arrepientes.

Las ganas de vomitar invadieron a la intrépida ninja, ¿¡es que no iba a dejarla en paz por mucho que le diera evasivas!? Aquello era INSOPORTABLE. Ante aquel pensamiento una pequeña luz de inspiración se le encendió a la joven: ¿acaso aquella situación no se parecía a los montones de veces que ella misma había ido a molestar a Vincent? Pensándolo así se sintió algo ridícula a la vez que un atisbo de comprensión hacia el moreno la hacía sentirse mal por todas las veces que lo había molestado. Decidida, se puso en pie (sin importarle tirar al suelo con su gesto a esa tal Estrella) para encaminarse de vuelta al Séptimo cielo y dejar de evadir la realidad.

* * *

El cuerpo de Yuffie vagaba por la ciudad con su movilidad claramente reducida debido a ese inmenso edredón que el pistolero había adoptado como capa. Pese a ser el blanco de todas las miradas aquello no le importó, por lo menos hasta el momento en el que se vio claramente reflejado en un escaparate: el diminuto cuerpo de la ninja estaba cubierto hasta la boca, dejando al descubierto sólo los ojos, y con esa expresión tan neutra a la vez que desafiante tan típica de Vincent. Aquello lo desconcertó: si bien que Cloud portara el cuerpo de Yuffie era raro el llevarlo él mismo le resultaba grotesco. La visión que tenía delante le hizo percatarse de que, al contrario de lo que había pensado hasta ese mismo momento, el que hubieran cambiado de cuerpo pero la situación no se hubiera normalizado no era culpa de la ninja. Aunque ella fuera la única que lo reconocería ante los demás seguramente ninguno de los cuatro había deseado realmente que aquello terminara. Se dio cuenta de que incluso él mismo no lo había deseado con suficiente convicción, tal vez al verse intrigado por los sentimientos que le invadían al ver a Yuffie con la clara falta de energía que era resultante de que Cloud fuera el portador de su cuerpo. Y ahora que él mismo lo llevaba "puesto" caía en la cuenta de lo desagradable que era que la ninja no brincara sin sentido a su alrededor, que intentara perturbarlo o que se le ocurrieran las más bizarras ideas para sacarlo de sus trances. ¿Quizás echaba de menos ese comportamiento? Frunció el ceño pensando qué sería de él si la, hasta ahora extremadamente irritante, joven de Wutai no tuviera esa fijación con él. ¿Tal vez se habría pasado la vida frente a Lucrecia esperando que, por algún milagro, ella pudiera salir de esa cristalización confesándole su amor y siendo felices? "Felices"... aquella palabra sonaba tan aliena a él mismo que se sorprendió, cosa que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Al hacerlo se percató de que la mayoría de los viandantes de su alrededor parecían alarmantemente preocupados por su estado mental así que decidió retirarse, no sin antes cubrirse un poco más con su capa improvisada en un gesto que quedaba más bien ridículo en su estado actual.

* * *

Cloud, por su lado, en una especie de revelación parecida a la que habían sufrido sus dos compañeros al mirarse al espejo se veía sumergido en el dilema de cómo abrirse más a Tifa. Lejos de preocuparse verdaderamente por encontrar a Yuffie se encontraba plantado delante del espejo de un probador cualquiera en una tienda de ropa (el primer sitio que se le ocurrió donde habría un espejo de tamaño humano) mirándose a los ojos (los de Tifa) practicando qué podía decirle:

-¿No es verdad, ángel de amor, que en esta apartada orilla mis ojos de MAKO brillan y eso da pavor?-recitó en una especie de pseudo-inspiración teatral.-No-descartó, como si pudiera haber dudas respecto su nefasta poesía. Intentó probar con la prosa:-Tifa, yo...-al ver la intensa mirada de la camarera (de hecho la suya propia) en el espejo el muchacho entró en un pequeño shock, del que solo consiguió salir gracias a su frustración:-¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no te das cuenta que desde que tengo uso de razón te he espiado cual maníaco? ¿Que si no fuera porque mi casa se quemó tendría una bonita colección de fotos hechas a escondidas? ¿¡Qué es exactamente lo que te hace dudar durante un maldito segundo que si me dijeras que me quieres yo te rechazaría?!-tras desahogarse calló, volviendo a la expresión que era normal en él, haciendo que se percatara del problema:-Quizás si dejara de poner esa cara de amargado...

* * *

Tifa, al parecer la única del grupo que no tenía ninguna cuenta pendiente con su propia personalidad era la única que se dedicaba a buscar con fervor el cuerpo del pistolero, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer.

-¡Yuffie!-gritó interceptando su camino.-Te estaba buscando.

-Oh, Tifa... ¡Perdóname!-imploró de forma dramática, tomándole del jersey que solía llevar Cloud y hundiendo si cara en la tela.

-Eh... ¿Yuffie?

-Soy una tonta, seguro que ahora Vincent me odia por haberme ido con su cuerpo y no vuelve a dirigirme la palabra en su vida... Yo sólo quería...-si bien sus palabras se veían ahogadas por el jersey del rubio Tifa, en un atisbo de comprensión, la tomó por el hombro para acompañarla al Séptimo Cielo.

Una vez ahí la camarera llamó a su propio móvil para contactar con Cloud y al de la ninja para avisar a Vincent que Yuffie había aparecido. Una vez reunidos de nuevo sentados en la mesa donde solían comer se vieron envueltos por un silencio incómodo, sólo interrumpido por los sollozos de la ninja desde el cuerpo del moreno. Tifa se encontraba hipnotizada por aquél "espectáculo" único planteándose que quizás el que no lloraran era el único factor común entre Yuffie y Vincent. El rubio, a su vez, se encontraba hipnotizado mirando su propio cuerpo mientras movía nerviosamente el pie debajo de la mesa: la decisión de decir todo aquello que se había callado desde la infancia hacía que tuviera ganas de gritarlo sin importar quién más estuviera delante, la extraña situación de tener que decírselo a su propio cuerpo o incluso que ya hubiera anochecido y aún no se hubieran puesto a buscar estrellas a las que pedirle que todo volviera a la normalidad. Ante esa situación Vincent, convencido de que tenían algo que arreglar antes de ir a pedir deseos a las estrellas, tomó la palabra por primera vez en su vida:

-No llores-fue lo que pidió. Yuffie ante esas palabras levantó la mirada, sorprendida, tras lo que el pistolero decidió continuar:-Entiendo lo que has hecho. No pasa nada.

Desde luego ninguno de los presentes pensaba que Vincent entendiera DE VERDAD lo que pretendía su compañera secuestrando su cuerpo mas nadie dijo nada al respecto.

-Vi... Vince...-sollozaba la aludida, conmovida.

-Pedimos ciertos deseos-pasó a explicar el ex-turco-y lo hicimos por alguna razón. Hasta que no solucionemos nuestros asuntos pendientes nuestros intentos de volver a la normalidad fallarán-suspiró, no muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer:-Yo pedí que Yuffie fuera menos pesada.

-¿¡Qué?!-se indignó en un principio la ninja mas después, al recordar a su amiga "Estrella" no pudo más que darle la razón:-A veces me paso... ¡pero es porque siempre andas escondido tras tu capa! En ocasiones ni siquiera sé si estás ahí o los experimentos de Hojo te han acabado sorbiendo el cerebro.

-Lo sé-repuso Vincent. Cloud y Tifa seguían la conversación cual partida de tenis: moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.-Por eso...-ante la sorpresa de todos aquel hombre hizo un gesto bastante significativo quitándose el aparatoso edredón de flores de encima y haciendo lo que parecía alguna clase de expresión facial que no acababa de dominar.

-Si dejas de actuar como si estuvieras muerto yo dejaré de molestarte-repuso alegremente Yuffie.

Envalentonada por lo que acababa de pasar Tifa confesó:

-Yo pedí que Cloud fuera más abierto y alegre.

La intensa mirada que le dirigía al susodicho reclamaba respuesta por su parte que, avergonzado, dijo:

-Yo pedí algo parecido...-se rascó la nuca distraídamente mientras recitaba su deseo:-"Me gustaría ser más franco con Tifa..."-aquello definitivamente la pilló por sorpresa así que aprovechando la carrerilla del momento él siguió hablando:-Siempre pongo cara de preocupado, me doy cuenta muchas veces al mirarme al espejo, pero en realidad hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte y nunca me atrevo. Verás...

-Suficiente-cortó Vincent, considerando que lo que se tuvieran que decir sería mejor hacerlo en privado.-Volvamos a nuestros cuerpos.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron para ir al tejado y, una vez más, buscar estrellas fugaces a les que pedirles que les devolvieran los que les habían quitado. Cloud intentó retomar la conversación con Tifa aprovechando que los otros dos les habían dejado algo más de intimidad. Sin embargo ella negó con la cabeza algo sonrojada:

-Quiero oírlo con tu voz, Cloud...-hizo una pequeña pausa tras la que sonrió:-Y decírmelo ahora a mi misma no tendría gracia, ¿no?

Esta vez pasaron unas horas antes de que una nueva estrella surcara los cielos. Una vez se decidió a aparecer cada uno se sinceró con ella:

-_De verdad, de verdad que esta vez quiero volver a mi cuerpo_-pensó Yuffie con intensidad.-¡_Prometo ser menos pesada!_

-Quiero volver...-murmuró el pistolero dibujando lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara:-_Quiero vivir un poco_-añadió mentalmente mirando de reojo a la ninja.

-_Por favor, necesito estar en mi cuerpo para hablar con Tifa..._-suplicó Cloud para sus adentros:-_Además, ¡no quiero volver a sufrir trastorno de personalidad!_

-Que nuestras mentes vuelvan a su sitio, por favor-pidió la camarera en un susurro.

Para evitar cometer su error anterior y a sabiendas de que no volverían a tener otra oportunidad en 100 años se esperaron a que amaneciera para pedirle lo mismo a todas las estrellas que pasaran. Una vez cumplido su propósito se fueron a dormir.

No debió pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Cloud despertó. Una vez su cerebro lo hubo situado el rubio decidió comprobar con un gesto rápido si sus esfuerzos habían funcionado. Optó por la forma más rápida: llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Mi pelo!-clamó con una felicidad ilimitada al sentir aquellos pinchos en su cabeza tan perfectos aún teniendo su cabeza en una almohada.

De un rápido gesto se levantó en busca de un espejo confirmando que volvía a ser rubio, ojos azules con ese toque de MAKO, alto, sin pechos... Mientras internamente hacía todo tipo de bailes de victoria con su respectiva fanfaria su cuerpo permanecía estático, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa tan solo interrumpida por la voz que lo llamó:

-¿Cloud?-era Tifa, que se miraba el cuerpo contenta de haberlo recuperado.

-¡TIFA!-sin pensárselo mucho se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó del brazo.-Ven, tengo mucho que contarte.

Vincent y Yuffie, también desde sus propios cuerpos, vieron como la pareja se metía en un cuarto donde seguramente Cloud le contaría a Tifa todo lo que había pasado de pequeño por ella y que, en el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo niño enamorado. Se miraron, seguros de que Tifa aceptaría al rubio con todas las excentricidades que le contara, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida donde la ninja hizo ademán de despedirse para irse por caminos distintos. El pistolero ante ese gesto tomó a la joven del cuello con su brazo y la acercó a él con una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro. Llevándola con él unos metros de esta forma le dijo:

-Vamos-para después soltarla y dejar que ella lo siguiera sonriente y dando saltitos.

Finalmente, de alguna manera, parecía que sus deseos se habían hecho realidad.

**FIN**

* * *

Vale, ¿quién me mata primero? Tanta espera es imperdonable y ni siquiera sé si el final ha merecido la pena (la verdad, muy espectacular no es). Pero creo que este fic se merecía un final YA. Y los demás que me ponga a trabajar en ellos en serio. En fin, ¡reviews que son mi vida y mi salvación!


End file.
